


Subway girl

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Not Rachel Friendly, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of things are different but max and chloe are still the same ;), bongo the cat is alive!, max is 23 and chloe is 24 in case anyone cares, max loves animals but shes still a photography nerd, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max is hungry and decides to go to Subway but her brain can't function because there's a very cute employee who works there and Max wishes she can talk to her
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had Subway earlier today and this may or may not of happened to me......It did as I to can't talk to pretty girls ;-;  
> Possible new series????  
> Takes place in current times but NO PANDEMIC BECAUSE DAMMIT WE NEED TO REMEMBER WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT TO LIVE DURING ONE  
> Yes that is how I like my Subway sandwich but no the winking part didn't happen just thought I'd add it because Max is just a dork ;)

Max Caulfield is having a horrible time at the moment, so much school work, very little sleep, her room being a mess, hungry as hell. 

Max ponders if she should just die right there and not do anything else. It's sad if you think about it but Max will argue that she is not lazy. (Even though she is) She loves going to College (Even if she can't remember the last time she actually had a good time) but still loves it. Studying photography could be fine but of course Max just had to move to LA. Why did Max move to LA when her life in Seattle was.....okay? 

Max doesn't know either but at least she has friends? 

Also no as her roommates barley know she exists. They at first insisted Max to go to her parties and meet guys but like 

Max just doesn't want too. 

Patrying + Max Caulfield= Not a good time 

Staying at home + Max Caulfield= A great time 

Maxs tummy would not shut the hell up so now Max is currently scrolling threw her phone looking for places to eat. 

Mccdonalds? No there fries suck 

Burger King? To far 

Chick Fli-A? Maybe 

KFC- Also Maybe 

Chinese takeout? Yes but she's had it for the past week and is starting to get tired of it 

But Max sees that there's a Subway that just opened up AND IT'S NOT THAT FAR FROM HER DORM ROOM? SUCCESS! 

So Max grabs her coat, bag, and camera and is off roaming LA. LA is a pretty place but nothing really inspires Max to take any pictures besides a family of kittens which Max takes a lot of pictures off. A bit too much but come on IT'S CATS AND CATS ARE PRECIOUS (Not the movie release that was just horrifying) Max finds the Subway and enters. It's empty so Max decides why the hell not try and do her homework here instead. (She's probably not going too but it's nice to go outside anyway) 

Max walks over to the counter and there's no one there. A bit strange but there's a bell that reads 

_If anyone isn't there to greet you ring once but don't be a jackass and over due it_

So Max hits the bell just once and waits. "One second!" A womans voice yells Max is just reading the menu even though she knows what she wants and doesn't realize that the someone is staring at her. Max gets deep in thoughts just thinking about college when the girl just doesn't say anything and lets Max think. Which feels like forever but there's no customers there so Max and the woman have all the time in the world 

A few mintues go by and the girl is getting worried so she asks if Max is okay. 

"Oh yeah I'm...." Max finally takes her eyes off the menu and locks eyes with the girl. Normally Max can deal with girls (Which she's proud of herself considering she's never actually talked to any) but this girl.......This girl shuts Max's brain down. Her heart jumps out of her body and Max Caulfield forgets how to talk. When the girl smiles.....Max wants to scream because this girl.......Is too fucking pretty 

Blue hair that's unfair because Max eyes is blue

Tattoos which covers the girls both arms 

LIP AND NOSE PIERCES

MUSCLES!! 

If Max just dies right there she'll be happy because she's pretty sure she saw an angel 

Can one die because a girl is just TOO pretty? 

_Yes_ Max thinks because she hasn't said a single world yet to the girl but the girl is still smiling at Max 

WHY IS SHE SMILING 

NO 

STOP 

YOU'RE TO PRETTY! WAIT 

WHY IS SHE SMILING AND NOT WEIRDED OUT BECAUSE I'M STARING AT HER!!!

"Food" Max says 

"Uh? What kind of food would you like?" 

"Sandwich" 

"What kind of sandwich?" 

"Cold cut" 

"Bread?"

"Italian" 

"Toasted?" 

"Of course......" 

Max is both happy and sad when the girl starts making her food. Happy because she can form words again (It was really hard to talk because the girl is so damn beautiful) but sad because she can't just stare at the girl who just doesn't have a problem being stared at. The girl just looks at Max while Max's heart is screaming but her brain is signing in complete joy. The girl takes out the bread from the oven and goes to work on Max's sandwich while Max watches her. 

Her fingers are painted blue (Which Max likes) 

"Veggies?" 

"Pickles, lettuce and cucumbers" 

She's really taking her time.....and OH SHIT IS SHE PUTTING PEPPERS ON MY SANDWICH! I HATE PEPPERS SAY SOMETHING MAX. Once again Max just forgets the English language and this girl puts peppers on her sandwich. 

_Eh I could just take it off....._

The girl stands next to register and tells Max her total. Max hands her some bills and tells her to keep the change but something happens during their exchange. Max winks at the girl. Which is okay BUT Max never actually winked before and what happened was Max just looked like her eye was twitching at the girl but the girl just smiled some more and laughed and HOLY SHIT MAX NEEDS TO HEAR MORE OF HER LAUGH 

Max really has to thank whatever God she can think of because this girl is just acting completely normally and not weirded out at Max's awful attempt at a wink. 

"You have a good day......" The girl stops which pretty much means she's asking Max for her name but Max being as useless as she is doesn't catch it 

"You too, uh......" Max stops as she wants to say the girls name but she doesn't know it 

_YOU DUMBASS SHE'S WEARING A NAMETAG!_ Her brain basically screams at her 

"Chloe I do hope I can see you again" Chloe smiles and winks at Max which is a proper wink and Max just melts and tries to say something but she just can't. She starts walking away but then Max has the PERFECT thing to say 

"Max!" 

"What?" Chloe says a bit confused and laughs a little 

"My name is Max!" 

"Oh" Chloe says and Max is confused at the reply but HOLY SHIT CHLOE IS WALKING TOWARDS HER! 

"Hope to see you again Max." Chloe leans on the counter and looks deeply into Max's eyes and smirks a little 

Max just dies right there. That's it she's dead Chloe is just to damn beautiful. Max's wants all her possessions to go to that family of kittens she saw earlier. Her photos destroyed because she never takes good photos and her camera in a museum. 

But Max isn't actually dead as she NEEDS to talk to Chloe. 

Or attempt to talk to Chloe 

Or try her best but fail to talk to Chloe 

Or just stare at Chloe 

OR TAKE HER PICTURE! 

After what feels like forever Max finally learns how to walk again and sits down while Chloe just sits on a stool looking at her phone. Max opens her sandwich and sees that it's beautifully made as it's all smooched in the sandwich and everything won't fall out when she takes a bite. She starts to take a bite but realizes that she has some peppers in her sandwich and picks them off hoping Chloe doesn't realize 

"You know you could've told me you didn't like peppers Max." 

_Of course Chloe realized.....CAN I HAVE ONE MINUTE OF PEACE WITHOUT TALKING TO THIS GODDESS??_

_Wait who am I kidding? I'll talk to this girl about anything I don't care_

"Uh yeah sorry it's just.....

~~YOU'RE WAY TO CUTE AND I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING~~

~~I actually love peppers and was just taking them off because I'm a dork~~

~~WILL YOU MARRY ME!~~

"Sorry...." is all Max can say

"Dude, it's all good." Chloe says and is approaching Max once again 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" 

~~I WILL DIE IF YOU DO~~

~~YOU'RE TOO PRETTY~~

~~YOU CAN SIT ON MY LAP~~

~~YOU CAN SIT ON MY FACE!~~

"Nope not at all go right ahead"

Chloe smiles and folds her legs so she's sitting on them. She takes her hat off and flings her pretty long blue hair back and Max has died a second time. 

"You take pictures?" Chloe asks noticing her camera 

"I do! I just can't any good ones...." 

"Bullshit" Chloe says

"What do you mean?" 

"Dude I've seen a lot of hipsters come and go but something about you Max. It's like you just have an eye noticing beautiful things and then capture them. You know?" 

_I do....considering I'm looking at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_

"I try sometimes it's just nothing feels right....." 

"Let me see dude." 

Max fishes some pictures out of her bag and hands them to Chloe. Chloe grabs the pictures but not before brushing her hand next to Max's just for a quick second. It was probably on purpose but Max isn't complaining 

"Dude these are amazing!" Chloe looks threw the photos and Max tries and fails to hide her blush. 

"Seriously these are all pretty great!" Normally Max wouldn't believe when people compliment her work but something about Chloe just looks so.......meaningful. 

"Thank you....." Max smiles and finally eats some of her sandwich. Chloe has already looked threw all of Max's photos but she's looking threw them a second and third time noticing Max has a lot of nature photos but tenses up when she sees a picture of a family with a smiling little girl. It's not Max because the little girl has long red hair and the picture has a date on the back of when the photo was taken which was last week. 

Chloe puts the photos down and walks off but Max looks at Chloe's face and her facial features are different. Chloe is sad and now Max is sad and Max wonders if she did something wrong. Max's sandwich is almost done and now Max has a delima. 

She can leave which is the choice Max knows she'll make 

Or 

Try and fight her nerves to talk to Chloe and ask what's wrong which is by far the most anxiety ritten thing she's ever done. Max has one foot in the door when she has her answer. 

"Chloe are you okay?" Max walks back behind the counter and asks with the most genuine tone she ever said.

"Yeah" Is all Chloe can say and Max knows Chloe is crying about something. Everything is screaming at her to walk over the counter and try to comfort the girl she just met but Max knows that'll be crossing some boundary so Max leaves but says "Your hat is on your stool Chloe." 

Another customer rings the bell and Chloe does her best to fight off her tears. It takes her second but she forces herself to stop crying. She walks towards the customer and fakes smiles and the customer sees that she's been crying but instead just tells Chloe what he wants instead and doesn't ask what's wrong. Chloe puts her hat back on but notices a note is in the inside of her hat. Chloe reads the note and feels so much better 

_Chloe I don't know why you're crying but I'm sorry and I hope I didn't do something that made you upset. If this is to forward of me I don't care you're just to damn cute I have to talk to you again but if you don't want too I totally understand._

_Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfield :)_

_213-XXX-XXXX_

_I will absolutely talk to you again Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfield but we gotta do something about your emoji usage_


	2. Petstore Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe needs to get some catfood for her cat Bongo and she just runs into someone she'll never imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HOMIE BONGO IS ALIVE??????????   
> YES YES HE IS HE'S AN OLD KITTY BUT HE'S STILL ALIVE   
> WHY? IT'S MY FIC MY RULES ALSO YES NEW SERIES I LIKE WRITING THIS YOU'RE WELCOME ;D

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone you JUST met? Cause like I met a customer yesterday and she was just so UGH! At first I was kind of worried something was wrong with her but just the way she looked at me it was a way no one ever looked at me before. I'm crazy she's not gay she can't like me BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES RACHEL! OH AND SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER! OH AND SHE'S A PHOTOGRAPHER AND SHE'S HELLA GOOD!" Chloe is having a mental breakdown about what happened yesterday with Max 

"Chloe you know I love you but we're still at work and this gentlemen is still waiting for his food" Rachel tells Chloe 

"Oh don't mind me I like to watch" The customer says and Chloe just rolls her eyes 

"We still going to the mall later today?" Rachel says 

_I was going to call Max but I don't want act so desperate even if I really am..._

"Yup yup" Chloe says and finishes with the customers sandwich and hands him the sub

"You know if it doesn't work with you and that girl I'm available lesbians are really hot" The guy then winks 

Chloe tries her best not to just throw up right there "Take a hike asshole" 

"Fuck you then dyke" 

"Have a fantastic day assface" Chloe says and is a bit proud of herself she didn't punch him in the face 

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't punch him in the face Chlo" 

"Oh don't worry someone might've 'accidentally' dropped some of his food on the floor. Good thing your parents own this ain't that right Rach?" 

"He wasn't that bad Chloe......" 

"Rachel the guy was staring at the both of us hella creepily. It's a good thing I know how to fight cause if not your pretty face would be fucked without me"

"My pretty face does work wonders, it got you too sleep with me more then once ain't that right Chlo?" Rachel puts her hand on Chloes shoulder and smiles rather seductively 

"You know lesbians ARE pretty hot and wait....I'm a lesbian and how loud I got you moaning just the other day I do wonder if maybe YOU'RE a lesbian too?" 

"We could always close early Chlo....ain't gotta go to the mall in a hour what do you say wanna fool around? I mean we did pretty much fool around pretty much everywhere here but I'm always done to fool around." 

"What the fuck are you doing Rachel? You know HOW many times I asked you to be your girlfriend and you always tell me No and now all of the sudden you want to fuck just because I bring up another girl? How many times did I find you fucking someone else IN MY OWN APARTMENT mind you? Fuck you Rachel I'm outta here" 

"I could fire you Chloe, you did just tell me you dropped someones food and just put it back in a customers sub. But I'll forget all that when you get me to scream your name" Rachel just stands there rather proud of herself 

"Do you honestly think I need this job? Working at a fucking Subway? Nah I don't fire me or not I do NOT give a fuck now if you'll excuse me I go to call a girl who'll actually give a shit about me." 

"No one is going to hire a high school drop out punk like you Chloe. When it fails with that girl because believe me it will I'll be right here Chloe waiting because NO ONE gives a shit about you but me. I love you Chloe Price is that what you want to hear so you'll fuck me? I love you Chloe" 

"Fuck you Rachel just.....fuck you." Chloe is about to leave when Rachel says one more thing 

"If you leave you're fired" 

"Then I quit" Chloe flips Rachel off and throws her apron and hat and slams the glass door as hard as she can. Chloe tries not to cry but what if Rachel is right and everything she thought about Max was wrong? Chloe and Rachels relationship has been difficult whenever they fight they either fuck or drink their feelings away until they forgive each other. Rachel always said hurtful things to Chloe and Chloe tries to not let it bother her but it kind of does. Coming from Rachel whose a beautiful model ready to make her mark in LA took an interest in Chloe and she was smitten at first but those feelings ended pretty quickly when she caught Rachel in a fucking orgy in her own apartment. 

Chloe is scared what her life will be without Rachel but she's tired of 'forgiving her' so Chloe runs into her truck, rolls a blunt and starts smoking it. She turns on the radio while she smokes. 

_She's just another girl......_

"The Killers Just Another Girl couldn't be the fucking music video version?" Chloe turns the station to another song which is another Killers song which Chloe is proud to thrash too. She imagines herself playing the drums and maybe in a another life Chloe could be a rocker? 

_Now that is a sexy imagine. Rocker Chloe Price....._

Chloe smiles to herself as she starts her truck up and signs to the song. Some may say Chloe actually has a pretty good voice but Chloe doesn't think so. When she arrives to her apartment she's greeted by her white kitty Bongo. 

"BONGO!" Chloe says and goes to pet her kitty. Chloe has had her cat ever since she was a child and she thanks whatever god there is that her cat is still alive. He's an old kitty but he's Chloe's kitty. Who loves getting belly rubs which Chloe is happy to oblige. Bongo starts purring but Chloe hears that his belly is rumbling so she goes to get him some food. When she opens the cupboard she sees it's not in the original spot which Chloe wants to yell because in its place is glass cups and plates meaning Rachel must've moved the cat food. She looks around some more but she can't find it and Chloe wants to scream because she doesn't want too what she's about to do. 

_Chloe? I'm sorry about earlier I was just......_

"Yeah yeah whatever where's the cat food Bongo is hungry" 

_I moved it in your room catfood shouldn't be in the kitchen Chloe_

Chloe hangs up the phone as soon as Rachel told her where the catfood was even though Rachel was still talking. Chloe goes in her room and sees a shit ton of clothes, beer, bongs, empty pizza boxes and a whole much more trash but right behind her is her most faithful companion Bongo who meows and rubs his hand on Chloe's leg. 

"Bongo not right now help me find your food?" Chloe asks the cat who can't hear her but instead he just plops his rather large body down on the only clean part of Chloe's room which is his bed 

"Fuck you're lazy just like your mom." Chloe laughs a bit and kisses Bongos head when she finds the food 

"A HA! Fuck it's empty......" Chloe smirks as she kind of wanted to smoke to forget what Rachel told her earlier but now she's off to get some cat food 

"I'll be back" Chloe ruffles Bongos head and Chloe finds it quite difficult to leave as Bongo is being a bit too cute right now and Chloe wants to rub his belly but she doesn't. 

Instead she hops back in her truck and drives to the nearest pet store while Rachel tries calling her but Chloe instead just turns the radio up to drown out the ringing phone. 

She arrives at the pest store she normally goes too but sees that it's close. "Fucking ass dude!" Chloe yells to herself and goes back in her truck. She starts driving when she sees a mall that looks pretty new actually. "When the fuck did this get here?" Chloe had no clue this mall was here but she ain't got nothing to do so she pulls into the mall which is packed. Chloe isn't really a fan of large crowds but she has the perfect solution to her problem. Earphones Chloe puts them on to draw out the people and puts her phone on her playlist. 

The mall is rather pretty as it's very bright and has hella decorations but Chloe looks over at the board that tells you where everything is and thankfully the pet store is rather close by so Chloe walks to it trying her best not to cry at the many families that are there. She arrives at the pet store called "Bark N Purr" and sees that no one is there to greet her but she also sees that many animals are there and they are VERY happy that Chloe is here. Chloe REALLY wants to spend time with each animal but she's here for one thing and the store is rather packed. 

Chloe finds the catfood and she loves the song that is playing so she decides to sing to herself hopefully not loud enough that someone can hear her. But someone at the petstore employ and she loves Chloe's singing so she taps her on the shoulder to say so. Chloe removes her earphones and sees someone she's kind of shocked too see 

Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfiled standing there smiling and HOLY SHIT SHE'S AN EMPLOYEE HERE! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have chapter 3 later today after I update my other fics ;)


	3. Mall Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a date? at the mall. Is it a date with someone you just met yesterday? Both girls really hope so but won't say it out loud

"You have a really pretty voice Chloe." Max smiles rather quite brightly and now Chloe is the one who forgets how to talk. 

"You work here?" _GREAT JOB CHLOE IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S WEARING A UNIFORM AND A NAME TAG AND HOLY SHIT SHE'S EVEN PRETTIER_

"I do find everything you need?" Max asks

"Mhm" Chloe tries hiding her growing blush but fails 

"What's your cats name?" Max looks over and sees Chloe holding cat food 

"Bongo" Chloe walks over to pay for the cat food and Max follows her 

"That's really sweet Chloe." 

"Yeah, keep the change by the way. It's my gift for you giving me your number. I was gonna call you but I didn't want it too seem desperate but here we are meeting once again and is it hot in here?" Chloe says a bit flustered and totally embarrassed which Max sees and is loving every second 

"Oh no problem I just had to talk to you again" _Smooth moves Max.....smooth moves_ Max is rather proud of herself she's holding a conversation with Chloe

"Finally geez do you know how long I was waiting here for?" A rude customer interrupts their conversation

"Just a minute ma'am Chloe do you have any where to be? I'll love to show you around if you're not busy that is..... 

"A pretty girl is offering to show me around? How ever can I say no?" Chloe winks at Max and now Max is the one who blushes 

"Thank you Chloe... my shift ends in a hour where will you be?" 

"I'll be back here once I drop of food for Bongo. There's hella animals that needs my attention Max. See you in a bit" Chloe walks away as Max REALLY wants to check Chloe out while she walks but she controls herself 

"You know lesbians go to hell, I'll pray that girl is just your friend." The rude customer says and Max tries to fight the urge to smack this women for being so fucking rude. She would but she loves it here and seeing so many animals is a passion of hers so she just puts on a friendly smile and helps the mean customer 

Chloe is on cloud nine right now ready to hang out with Max but is it a date? Max has to be into her right? The way she reacted yesterday had to mean something? Or was she just being nice? _Gotta use my classic charms and I have a wonderful idea....._

Chloe drives to her apartment and is thankful Rachel isn't home yet. Bongo almost tramples Chloe as soon as she arrived but Chloe just laughs at her cat 

"I didn't forget about you Bongo" Chloe chuckles to herself and gets a bowl and pours some of the cat food in it. When she's done she puts it back in the kitchen where it belongs and walks over to her room. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees that her hair needs re-dying so she does just that. When she's done re-dying her blue hair she sees that it only took 10 minutes. She hears Bongo meowing outside her door so she opens the door for her kitty and impressively Bongo jumps on the bathroom counter right next to Chloe. He nudges Chloe's shoulder and Chloe is very tempted to give her kitty some rubs but she's not done with improving herself 

She walks over to her closet with Bongo right behind her and looks at her clothes. Her clothes is rather quite nice but she wants to impress Max so she takes off her clothes and accidentally hits Bongo in the face with her shirt. She sees that he's having troubles getting the shirt off so Chloe chuckles and takes the shirt off for him. Chloe looks at herself in the mirror completely naked and absolutely loves what she sees and even though she hopes Max will get to see her naked maybe today isn't the time as they just met yesterday. _Should I wear a bra....._ _I should don't want Max getting the wrong idea......although I could wear a sort off see threw shirt but no...._

Chloe fishes a purple bra and puts it on. _Tempted to steal some of Rachels clothes but no_ Chloe puts on some ripped up jeans and her favorite bands T-shirt. It's a rather beautiful day outside so Chloe takes off her jeans and puts on some shorts that aren't that short. "FUCK I FORGOT SOME PANTIES...... Eh fuck it I got to be SOME kind of tease" Chloe says to herself and Bongo just meows. "Wait do you just hear me? Meow again if you did." Bongo doesn't meow this time. 

She checks her phone and sees that only 20 minutes have passed but Chloe doesn't want any distractions so she's off to the mall! She puts her hair in a bun but absolutely plans to take it off as soon as she sees Max because her reaction to her putting her hair back was perfect. She arrives at the mall and sees that it's still rather packed but now Chloe doesn't put some music on she instead just listens to the mall patrons conversations. She doesn't stop at the petstore at first she walks all around as she's shocked she didn't realize the mall opened up here. It's a nice place hella stores and tons of food options and Chloe is a bit hungry she decides not to get anything and wants to wait for her and Max. 

She stops at a shoe store and sees that she needs a new pair but realizes she forgot her wallet in her truck so she rushes back outside but stops when she sees a little girl all by herself crying which breaks Chloes heart but she knows what she has to do she approaches the little girl 

"Hey what's wrong?" Chloe asks 

"ICANTFINDMYMOMMYANDIMSOSCARED" The girl sobs and hugs Chloe. 

"Hey hey it's okay where did you last see her?" In a calm tone not trying to scare the little girl 

"INTHEFOODCOURTSHEWASGETTINGMESOMEICECREAMBUTISAWABALLONILIKEDANDCHASEDITBUTNOWI'MLOSTPLEASEHELPME" The girl says rather quickly but Chloe understood her. 

"Come on Captain Chloe to the rescue" Chloe smiles and offers to hold the little girls hand which she accepts 

Chloe sees that security guards are rather close by and Chloe wants to flip them off for not helping this little girl but she doesn't as she doesn't want her to become like Chloe. While Chloe walks she makes some jokes about the malls patrons and is hella relived that the little girl is laughing and feels so much better now. When they arrive at the food court they see a mother whose looking rather frantic but the little girl lets go of Chloes hand and rushes into her mothers arms. Chloe smiles at the loving embrace as the little girls runs over to Chloe one more time and thanks her for being so sweet 

"Your hair is so pretty by the way. I hope I can see you again Captain Chloe." The girl says and rushes back to her mother. The mother mouths _Thank you_ to Chloe and hands the little girl her ice cream that she brought her. 

"That was so sweet of you Chloe." Max says which makes Chloe jump at first but is relived when she sees that it's just Max. 

"Fuck time went by pretty quickly didn't it?" Chloe says as she checks her phone and sees that an hour did in fact past as Max still has her work uniform on 

"You know you can change dude. I'll drop you off wherever you live" 

"Nope I'm okay what do you want to do?" Chloe sees that Max is smiling rather brightly but Chloe ain't gonna complain 

"I can eat something." Chloe says and takes out her bun and flips her long blue hair back which Max sees and there goes her confidence. 

_SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! FUCK!_

Chloe looks over and sees Max is blushing like crazy 

_Mission accomplished_

The two girls walk over to the food court and orders two corn dogs and two pretzels and some drinks. 

"Good thing these corn dogs ain't got peppers on them ain't that right Max." Chloe teases which Max just laughs but is still very embarrassed. They sit down but at first they see down on the same bench but neither girl can't look at each other so Max goes to sit on a chair so she can Chloe can just look at each other. While they eat the two girls stare glances as Max hopes that this is a date. _Will it be awkward if I take a picture of her? Fuck I got to admit I already did...._

"Uh Chloe?"

"Yes Maxims?" 

_Max puns....I like_ "I took your picture with you and the little girl. I'm sorry but the moment was just so sweet I understand if it's crossing any boundaries or whatever....." 

"Dude first of all never apologize for taking my photo. You can take it whenever and second let me see." Max hands over the picture she took a few minutes ago. Max framed it so perfectly as its the little girl rushing over to hug Chloe with the mom smiling happily in the background but what is very impressive is that it's just the three of them in the picture no one else but the mall itself is packed

"Wow Max this is.....sweet" Chloe loves the picture but she wants to cry because of the mother and daughter moment. 

"Chloe are you okay?" Max notices Chloe's shift in mood and is concerned 

"No no I'm fine it's just.....I'll tell you later I just can't right now. Lets do something okay?" Chloe tries to smile but Max knows its fake as something is bothering Chloe but she doesn't bring it up. 

"Okay" Max says and takes her and Chloe's trash and throws it away 

Max returns to Chloe and has an idea 

"Arcade?"

"If you're ready to get your ass beat then yes" 

"Oh har har it is on Chloe" Chloe follows Max who guides her to the arcade 

"I was just saying I never noticed this mall was here before so it's a good thing you know where you're going"

"Really? I've been working here for a year now." 

"Huh, guess I don't get out at much." _That's gotta change....._ Max wants to say but doesn't. The two girls walk in awkward silence wanting to say something but don't till they get to the arcade.

"FUCK!" 

"WHAT'S WRONG?" 

"My wallet....I was gonna get it but I saw that little girl and I forgot." Chloe facepalms 

"It's okay I don't mind paying for everything." Max says, she really doesn't mind at all considering this is the first time a very beautiful girl is paying attention to Max. 

"Oh Max you're so sweet but I'll let you pay for it the next time we go out to the arcade how's that sound?" 

"Next time?" _YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY_

"You better believe it Caulfield" Chloe winks and is off to get her wallet. Max wants to make a joke saying how she'll probably get lost but the fact that Chloe wants to spend more time with her is making Max VERY happy

Max instead puts a dollar in a crane game and decides to get Chloe a present for when she returns. She misses a plushed cat (She has to ask what Chloe's favorite animal is later) at first but Max is going to get it FOR CHLOE! She puts another dollar in and grabs the cat but it drops at the last second. She puts a third dollar in and this time SHE GOT THE CAT! 

_Max Caulfield 1- Stupid claw machine 0_

Chloe returns to the arcade and sees Max smiling and walking towards her with a plushed cat in hand 

_Awe but it's my job to get the pretty lady the prizes_

Max hands Chloe the plush "I was unsure what your favorite animal was but considering you have a cat I decided why not" Chloes heart is mushing at the sweet moment but decides to tease Max 

"What do you think kitty? Should I beat Max's ass at air hockey" She puts the cat next to her ear pretending it's talking to her "KITTY! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MAX'S ASS.....but it is quite fine" She whispers into the plushes ear so Max can't hear her 

"What's that kitty? I'm gonna beat your owners ass at air hockey. Why yes I think so too." She heard Chloe's comment about her ass but decides to tease Chloe back 

**One rather intense hockey game later**

"BOO YAH! I WIN!" Chloe yells 

"Boooooooooo I almost had you!" Max says. At first Chloe was in fact beating Max's ass at air hockey 6-0 but Max came back to tie it but didn't get the 7th point which Chloe did. 

"I'm always down for round two. If you know what I mean" Chloe winks at Max who starts to blush again "But I see a ski-ball table and I'm looking forward to kicking that ass again." 

**One one sided game of ski ball later**

"What was that Chloe? I could've SWORN you said you'd beat me." Max gloats. This time it was a complete run away as Max hit 10,000 points twice while Chloe barley got the ball to 3,000 points 

"Oh bite me Max" Chloe says 

_Tempting......_ "I'm having a blast Chloe" Max says but checks her phone and sees that the mall is about to close 

"Me to Max" 

"Oh...." Max says a bit disappointed 

"What's wrong?" 

"The mall.....it's about to close." Max's heart breaks as she doesn't want this day to end

"Damn that really sucks dude.....Want to get some Cotton candy before we go?" Chloe offers and this makes Max smile again 

"There's that cute smile" _That I think I'm falling for......_

Max and Chloe exit the mall but Max holds Chloes hand and rests her head on Chloe's shoulder when they walk. Chloe could've sworn she heard her heart sing in complete joy. 

"Cotton candy for the pretty lady" Chloe buys it and hands it over to Max who accepts and is smiling like a complete dork. 

"Thank you Chloe....for everything this day is just perfect. Way too short but perfect none to less." Max holds the cotton candy and looks deep into Chloe's eyes. Chloe looks back at Max's blue eyes and starts to lean in for a kiss but gets interrupted 

"CHLOE!" Chloe looks over and sees that Rachel is standing there and is looking rather pissed 

"Where the hell where you? I was at 3 different malls before I found you." 

Chloe rolls her eyes "What do you want Rachel?" 

Rachel looks and sees that Max and Chloe are holding hands and stares daggers at Max 

"Uh Chloe....who is she?" Max asks really hoping nothing will happen 

Before Chloe can answer Rachel interrupts her 

"I'm her girlfriend" 

"Chloe." Max lets go of Chloe's hand 

"Is this true?" 

"What the fuck hell no Max." Chloe looks at Max and hopes she believes her 

"I'm not? How come we were having sex earlier and asked me to be your girlfriend?" A complete lie by Rachel 

"What the fuck? I told you No. Max this isn't true you got to believe me." 

"I......" Max says unsure what to say 

"Anyways doesn't matter now because I'm about to do something I should've done a long time ago." Chloe looks over at Rachel and so does Max who REALLY wants to leave 

"Chloe I love you SO much. I realized something whenever we fight I hate it and I can't see my life without you. Chloe Elizabeth Price." Rachel gets down on one knee "Will you marry me?" She pulls out a ring from her pocket 

"Uh....." Chloe stands there rather confused as Max runs off crying at Rachels proposal 

"MAX!" Chloe screams and runs after her put gets stopped by Rachel who grabs Chloe's face and kisses her. Chloe doesn't kiss back instead she smacks Rachels face and the ring goes flying out of her hands. Rachel smirks at this as Chloe runs off right behind Max not noticing that the whole thing was video tapped by people who saw the whole thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'll tell you if something insane happens but nope and I'm not sorry ;)


	4. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with everything that just happened and Max hates herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late upload you say? Why yes yes it is ;)

"MAX! MAX! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Chloe yells after Max who finally stops running after they're away from everyone. "Please get it my truck it's raining and it's hella cold out" Chloe basically begs to Max 

"HOW COULD YOU CHLOE! I HAD SUCH A GREAT DAY AND YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND THIS WHOLE TIME!" 

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND MAX! PLEASE GET IN THE TRUCK SO WE CAN TALK!" 

"NO! I'M WALKING HOME!" 

"FINE THEN I'M WALKING WITH YOU!" Chloe runs after Max whose crying,running, and is hella cold. 

"STOP FOLLOWING ME CHLOE!" Max yells 

"I'M WALKING YOU HOME! IT'S LATE AND IT'S RAINING!" Chloe and Max walk for a bit but the rain isn't letting up as both girls clothes are completely soaked also Chloe's cat plush which she's still holding. The two girls are still walking in complete silence but then Max just yells and walks back to the malls parking lot. She wasn't actually going to walk to her apartment it's a 30 minute walk

"WHICH ONE IS YOUR TRUCK CHLOE!" Max yells as the rain is getting worse. Chloe doesn't answer her instead she grabs her hand rather forcefully and rushes over to her truck almost tripping in the process. Chloe rushes over and opens Max's door for her then rushes back into the drivers seat. 

_NOT THE TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN CHLOE!_

Max and Chloe get into the truck, Chloe starts up the engine so the heat can turn on. Both girls are shivering but Chloe gets out of her truck again and grabs a blanket from the back of her truck and hops back in. 

"Why did you go back outside? It's raining awfully bad" 

"You're....shriving Max." Chloe says but she shivers when she talks. 

"Stop talking Chloe." Max says she's shivers when she she talks but not as bad as Chloe. Instead both girls just sit in the heated truck for a few minutes before they continue talking 

"Max, I'm serious when I told you she's not my girlfriend." 

"I want to believe you Chloe but...." Max falters unsure what to say 

"Okay yes me and her DID have sex the other day and yes I did fall in love for her but my feelings for her ended when I saw her having a fucking orgy in my own apartment. We didn't have sex earlier today she tried blackmailing me into staying for my job because some perv was making eyes at the both of us and I dropped some of his shit on purpose and still gave it too him. Look Max Rachel is a friend of mine hell she's my only friend but what she fucking did was unbelievable. I'm cutting that bitch out of my life and kicking her out. I didn't tell her No but I smacked her and that's a good enough No for me." Chloe stops talking for a second wanting Max to talk but when Max doesn't say anything Chloe continues

"When I saw you yesterday I...." 

"You?" 

"I really liked you Max, I don't care that we just met yesterday but today just proves that I do like you Max. Like hella alot......" Chloe turns over to Max whose just sitting there. 

"Max please say something..." Chloe begs 

"Chloe....I don't know what TO say. You saw how much of a dork I was yesterday barley talking to you and not even telling you I didn't like peppers. Today was the most fun I've ever hand since well forever honestly but Chloe......" 

"I don't know if I can do this.....You said it yourself Rachel was your only friend and I don't know why the hell did she proposed to you but she still did it. I don't want you to cut your only friend out of your life for me Chlo...." 

"Max I don't know why Rachel did that either but she did. I DID love her, I DID like her, I DID have sex with her but it's over. I don't care if Rachel is out of my life, I want you in my life Max and besides Rachel isn't my only friend.....I have Bongo....." Chloe shows Max the plushed kitty whose ruined but ain't no way in hell Chloe is going to throw the little guy out. 

"How long did you know Rachel?" Max asks fearing Chloe's answer 

"You've been honest to me which I love but please Chloe.....Don't ever lie to me" 

"9 years......" Chloe looks down sad that Max asked her that 

"9 years is so long Chloe, you said you wouldn't mind cutting Rachel out of your life because of what happened but I don't know if I can believe you Chloe. 9 years is so long....." Max looks outside the rain trying not to cry. 

Both girls don't know what to say now but Max breaks the silence 

"Look Chloe Rachel is your business and I'm not going to tell you to choose between me or you but you need to ask Rachel why she felt like proposing to you. Maybe she loves you and wants to be your wife maybe it was all for publicity I don't know but Chloe.......I can't be with you if Rachel is in love with you. You can tell me you don't love her like that and I want to believe you but I just met you yesterday Chloe. Believe me I WANT you to be my first kiss. I WANT you to be my first time. I WANT to go on hella more dates with you Chloe but I need you to sort out your business with Rachel first. Please Chloe....." Max begs Chloe whose trying her best not to cry. 

"Okay Max...I'll ask Rachel what the fuck was she thinking but I don't love her anymore. Hell I'm wondering if I ever did or was it just me in love with the idea of being with her." Chloe starts up the car and starts to drive. Chloe puts on the radio but changes the station when she notices the song. It was the song her dad was listening to when he.......

Chloe drives for a while but has no clue where the fuck she's going so she asks Max where she lives. Max is just staring out the window finding a way to really take Chloe on her word that she doesn't love Rachel anymore. Max tells her that she lives in her college dorms and Chloe drives her there. Not a single word was spoken but the rain has stopped when Chloe got to Max's dorm. One goodbye later and Chloe starts to cry as soon as Max turned around and got to her dorm safely. In fact both girls cry as Max's roommates try to talk to her but instead just get the door slammed shut in their effort but Max feels so bad she did it opens the door for her roommates as they walk in trying to comfort Max. 

Chloe has to pull over because she can barley see where she's going because of her tears so much. Such a wonderful afternoon that was already way to short was ruined by Rachel. _Fucking Rachel had to ruin the one good thing in my life after she tried blackmailing me into staying at fucking Subway. Fucking Rachel who just couldn't bear with me liking someone else whose not her. FUCKING RACHEL PUTTING BONGOS FOOD IN MY ROOM INSTEAD OF THE KITCHEN WHERE IT BELONGS_

Instant rage sparks Chloe as she wants to smack Rachel again for pulling such a stupid stunt. She arrives at her apartment and slams the door open when she sees Rachel sitting by herself in the kitchen 

"CHLOE!" Rachel yells and wants to run into Chloe's arms but Chloe steps back 

"What the fuck was that Amber? Please tell me what THE FUCK was going on threw your head! AFTER YOU TRIED TO BLACKMAIL ME INTO STAYING AT WORK!" Chloe yells as Bongo rushes over to Chloe's aid 

"WELL!" Chloe screams at Rachel who just stands there 

"I GOT JEALOUS OKAY! YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT THAT GIRL YOU JUST MET AND I HATED IT!" 

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO FUCKING PROPOSE TO ME!" 

"I didn't know she was the girl Chloe....." 

"FUCKING BULLSHIT AMBER! SHE HAD HER HEAD ON MY SHOULDER AND WE WERE HOLDING HANDS WHY DID YOU DO IT ANYWAY! YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME THAT'S A FACT!" 

"I DO LOVE YOU CHLOE!" 

"BULLSHIT!" Chloe punches the wall in anger and winces in pain. Rachel walks over to get some medical aid 

"DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!" Chloe yells while her hand starts to believe 

"FUCK CHLOE WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING WITH JUST ONE PERSON! I WANTED TO BE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU BUT YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT ME!" 

"MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! FUCK RACHEL I FUCKING LOVED YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT ME INSTEAD OF HAVING A FUCKING ORGY IN MY APARTMENT! YOU HONESTLY THINK I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME! YEAH A FUCKING POLY RELATIONSHIP IS STUPID! BUT I'M THE DUMBASS WHO THOUGHT I COULD HAVE RACHEL AMBER ALL TO MYSELF! I WAS THE DUMBASS WHO THOUGHT MY BEST FRIEND WANTED A FUTURE WITH ME! THE SEX! WAS IT JUST SEX TO YOU!" 

"Obviously....." 

"FUCK RACHEL! YOU'RE A TWO FACED BITCH! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN YOU WANTED A POLY RELATIONSHIP IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS TYPE OF SHIT ANYWAY!" Chloe's voice is starting to get horse but her hand is still bleeding and Bongo is worried. 

"Maybe I should've asked that new girl if she would want to be in a poly relationship. I mean FUCK Chloe do you really think she'd say no to ME! She is rather cute LA might be large but believe me when I see something I want I get it. Worked well with you didn't it......" 

"Say whatever shit you want to me but I swear if you go near Max I will beat the shit out of you your pretty face won't be so pretty" 

"OH MY GOD CHLOE! DO YOU LOVE THIS BITCH! YOU JUST MET HER YESTERDAY!" 

"GET. OUT." Chloe screams and gets right in Rachels face. Rachel kisses Chloe's lips but Chloe pulls back and wants to smack her again but controls herself 

"Fuck Chloe....you really like that girl huh......" 

"I SAID GET.THE.FUCK.OUT.OF.MY.APARTMENT.AMBER." 

"This is just an fight, we'll get over this. We're Rachel and Chloe together FOREVER!" 

"Rachel I swear to god I will beat your ass if I have to tell you a third time." 

"But you like beating my ass Chloe. My dildo rather thinks so....."

"RACHEL. LEAVE OR I WILL!" Chloe demands 

"I'm not leaving Chloe, this is my apartment too....." 

"Fine what the fuck ever." Chloe storms past Rachel and goes into her room. 

"Chloe....what are you doing?" Chloe just flips her off and grabs a bag and starts packing some clothes. 

"Chloe.....this is stupid." Still no answer from Chloe

Instead Rachel just watches Chloe knowing she can't be serious. Chloe grabs all of her clothes she can find, her weed, her rainy day money, and her beanies. Not the first time Chloe Price packed a bag not going to be the last 

Chloe 'accidentally' bumps into Rachel and goes into the kitchen and grabs the catfood. Her bag is pretty packed so instead she just carries the open cat food gently not to spill it. 

"No fucking way Bongo is staying here" 

"He's my cat dipshit" 

"I don't care he's mine too." 

"CHLOE YOU'RE NOT TAKING THE CAT!" 

"WATCH.ME." 

"At least let him choose who he wants to be with." 

"Whatever." Chloe orders Bongo to stay and Rachel and Chloe both stand on different sides of the kitchen. Bongo looks over at Rachel whose making cat noises trying to get him to pick her. Then looks back at Chloe, his mom for years. 

Pretty easy choice for Bongo 

Bongo trots over to Chloe and jumps into her arms. 

"Pretty hard choice Bongo, don't you think." Chloe scratches her cat "Fucking throw the rest of my shit away I don't care. I'm gone, fuck you don't try to contact me." Chloe slams the door shut and sees her landlord standing there. Wanting to make a noise complaint but Chloe Price is kind of scary......

"Don't worry I'm moving out of here. Sorry about the screaming match....." She feels bad for yelling considering other people live there but she had to yell at Rachel. Rachel storms after Chloe a crying and complete mess 

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME CHLOE PRICE!" Bongo follows Chloe into her truck and opens the door for her cat 

"For fuck sake Rachel.....get some help. You really need it....." Chloe gets into the her truck and pats Bongo on the head 

"YOU NEED ME CHLOE!" 

Chloe flips Rachel off one more time "I really don't though......" She drives off with Bongo in the passenger seat whose absolutely wearing a seat belt. Come on Chloe isn't crazy 

"FINE THEN GO THEN! I CAN GET WHOEVER I WANT! CHLOEEEEEEEEE" Rachel yells but it's too late Chloe is long gone. 

As Chloe drives she's feeling rather relieved but a bit sad. Relieved that Rachel is out of her life hopefully for good but sad that Rachel is out of her life. Her and Rachel was such great friends but maybe that's all they were ever going to be. Friends. But Chloe is okay with that, ever since she found out Rachel had an orgy Chloe was shocked that her feelings for Rachel died down pretty quickly. It didn't bother her whenever she saw Rachel flirting with someone else but it hella bothered her that Rachel proposed to her in front of Max but for what? 

Would Chloe of had said yes if Max wasn't there? 

No because Rachel never answered Chloe when she asked her to be her girlfriend but a poly relationship with Rachel and someone else? Having two girlfriends is hella hot but it's not what Chloe wants. She wants just one person for her....someone like Max......

"FUCK!" Chloe sees that her hand is still bleeding but thankfully she threw some medical supplies into her bag. She stops the bleeding and wraps her hand in some bandage. Not the first time Chloe had to bandage herself. 

Max is still crying about Chloe. She wants to take Chloe on her word that she doesn't love Rachel but..... 

She's known Rachel for 9 years and only met Max last night. They did have a rather short but fantastic afternoon together but why did Rachel propose to Chloe.....Her roommates are trying their best to comfort Max but they have no clue what's bothering her but they're still there for her none to less. They hear a knock at the door and one of her roommates goes to answer it. She's also crying because maybe Chloe lied to her about Rachel. Maybe Rachel IS Chloe's girlfriend and Chloe did say Yes to her. She only saw Rachel for a split second but she is rather beautiful so Max can't understand why Chloe would say No to her.....

 _Of course you had a great afternoon with someone whose about to be_ married......

Max cries some more but one of her roommates tells her someone is asking for her. Max tries her best to calm down while she goes to answer the door but she finds it rather sweet that her roommates are right behind her ready to support her. 

"Hello?" Max opens the door and is shocked to see Chloe standing there. Still wet from all that raining as Max can almost see threw Chloe's shirt. Also her long blue hair isn't helping Max either.....

"Uh....Hey Max...." Chloe attempts a smile and sees Max's roommates right behind her 

"CHLOE! YOUR HAND! WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU OKAY?" Max notices Chloe's bandage hand and grabs her hand. Chloe is in a bit of pain but hides it from Max 

"I'm okay Max. I punched a wall on accident...." Chloe says not wanting to lie to Max. Max wants to ask why did she punch a wall but she pretty much knows why 

_Punching a wall + Saying Yes to Rachel doesn't add up......_

Chloe loves that Max is being adorable right now but she is really cold and is still dripping wet. "Max I will explain everything but can I please take a shower first?" Chloe asks 

"Yes Chloe go right ahead, first door to your left." Max says and Chloe steps into Max's apartment. 

_Nice but small.....Like Max......_

Max wants to close the door but sees that Chloe is also carrying some cat food. She looks down and sees a white large cat following Chloe. 

_KITTY!_ Max almost screams 

"That's Bongo by the way." Chloe smiles and is off to take a shower. 

Max attempts to pet Bongo but Bongo looks around and sees so many humans looking at him. But Max is so gentle with her pets so he lets the pets in. So enough her roommates join in on the pets and Bongo is quick to start purring. So many humans petting him at once? AND IS RUBBING HIS BELLY! Whoever these people are Bongo the cat can certainly get used to this.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better quite soon I promise Pricefield 4 life ;) no panicking don't worry about Rachel btw   
> No this is not me telling you not to worry then something insane happens this is me telling you not to worry. Rachel is gone after this chapter and will only get mentioned from here on out


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is hitting on Chloe but it's not Max.....Can Max be jealous of someone whose technically not her girlfriend?

"Hey Max!" Chloe screams from the bathroom but not too loud considering it's rather late. 

"Yes Chloe?" Max says. Max's roommates have gone to bed after Max told them she'll be okay handling Chloe. 

"Can you hand me my bag? I forgot it" 

_Oh....._ Max wants to get up but there's a kitty laying on her lap whose purring and is sleeping and now Max doesn't know what to do. 

_Could wake Bongo up.....Could tell Chloe to get her clothes herself and I might see her naked....... I'm such a perv....._

Max slowly and calmly wakes up Bongo and sets him on the floor. Bongo isn't a fan of it as he tries to jump back on Max but Max is walking so he just follows her. Max stands in front of the bathroom door and doesn't know what to do. Bongo is rubbing up against Max's knees wanting pets. 

_Can you knock for me?_

Bongo doesn't answer her and that sadness Max. Max just knocks on the bathroom and runs off trying not to look at Chloe's naked body. 

_Not that she doesn't want to see her naked but she needs some answers_

Chloe opens the door all the way and is both thankful and sad Max isn't there. She grabs some clothes from her bag and puts it on, she puts her hair up in a ponytail and decides not to tease Max and take it off on purpose. 

Max doesn't want to sit back down because she knows Bongo will jump on her again and Max knows she doesn't have it in her to push him off her again. 

"Damn Max Bongo must really love you." Chloe says and Max turns around and sees Chloe. Her wet hair and her hair in a ponytail AND HER SMILE!...... _CHLOE STOP BEING SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!_ Max wants to scream but doesn't. Chloe sees that Max is blushing again and she finds it rather adorable, _Max is blushing already......fuck I must be THAT hot._ Max snaps out of it and wants to ask Chloe a million questions. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"WHY ARE YOU SO PRETTY!" 

"What happened with you and Rachel?" 

"Are you lying to me?" 

"CAN I KEEP YOUR KITTY" 

But Max simply asks "How's your hand?" Max notices and wants to kiss it better 

"Oh that? It's okay, not the first time I punched a wall. Won't be the last" Max's heart shatters when Bongo walks over to Chloe. _BETRAYAL_

Chloe notices Max's reaction to Bongo and wants to tease but instead she lets Max doing the talking. She don't know Max for very long but she can tell whenever Max wants to speak but can't. So instead she plays with her kitty and waits for Max to talk. 

Billions of questions are on Max's mind but Max doesn't know where to start. She wants Chloe to say something but instead she's playing with her cat. _Gotta face the music Max......_

"What are you doing here?" Chloe stops playing with Bongo to look her in Max's eyes and tell her everything 

"Got into a massive screaming match with Rachel, fucking proposal was bullshit just because she was jealous of you. So I moved out" 

"What the fuck Chloe" Max says a bit mad. Chloe is taken back by Max's anger, she's scared but also a bit turned on? 

"Why would you do that?" Max wants answers now 

"Because Max I'm not going to live with that bitch anymore, what she did was way to far." 

"Chloe she's your only friend!" 

"I don't care, I got you and Bongo and I'm honestly okay with that." 

'"But I do Chloe! How can I know if this is just a fight and you'll move back in with her?" 

"I'm not moving back in with her, I cut her out of my life. I'm done with her shit" 

"What about your job? Where are you going to live! You guys had a fight but it's not that big enough for you to move out of your own apartment for!" 

"Yes Max it is. I had the best day of my life with you and Rachel ruined it. If she wasn't such a two faced bitch and actually loved me I might've said yes to her proposal but she's not and honestly? I'm okay with that. I've known her for so long Max but I'm not going to move back in with her. I'm not going to see her ever again and I want to prove it too you." 

"I want to believe you Chlo I just....." Bongo notices the two girls arguing and doesn't know who to console so instead he just lays down and plops his head on the floor. 

"Max, I like you okay. Like REALLY like you. I don't give a fuck that we just met yesterday I LIKE you. I want to get to know you, I also want to go on more dates with you. You won't be my first kiss or my first time but I want to be yours. Everything I'm saying is the complete truth Max and call me INSANE for saying it but I was always known for doing shit INSANE. If you can't trust me then I'm okay with that...." Chloe looks down sad at herself 

"I want to trust you believe me I do but..... we just met yesterday Chloe and a girl proposed to you. That's crazy......" 

"You have no idea how crazy Rachel is Max. She's so two faced and yeah I'm a bit sad cutting her out of my life but it had to be done. If she gets help then that's wonderful if she doesn't then that's on her." 

Both girls sit in awkward silence unsure what to say but Max breaks the silent 

"Let's get to know each other first. I want this believe me I do but I want to know you Chloe......I don't know your last name actually" 

"Price....it's Price." Chloe smiles 

"Price......My grandma and I loved watching the Price is Right." 

"That's sweet Max." 

"Yeah.....anyways where the hell are you going to sleep?" 

"In my truck probably" Chloe shrugs her shoulders but Max hates the idea 

"No the fuck you're not." 

"Um..." Chloe has no clue what to say or do now. 

"You're sleeping on the couch. Just be sure to be gone in the morning. My roommates have a shit ton of guys coming and going and I don't want them too see you. You'll be my secret pet or something." 

"Your rather _sexy_ pet you mean" Chloe hasn't teased Max in a while but she loves Max's reaction 

"Exactly...." _OH FUCK I SAID THAT OUT LOUD_

"I mean no......" Chloe looks sad on purpose knowing Max didn't mean that 

"I mean yes.....FUCK CHLOE! GOODNIGHT!" Max storms off in her room a blushed mess not realizing all of her roommates were listening to their conversation. 

_I can absolutely get used to Max's blushing......_ "Come on Bongo time to sleep" She looks over and finally sees Bongo who still has his head down on the floor. She starts to laugh as she carries her cat and places it on the couch. 

"Mommy needs some beauty rest" Chloe sits on the cough and then lies down with Bongo laying on her chest as the two go to bed rather quickly. Max eventually does herself after she stops blushing but she knows this won't be the last time she'll be blushing around Chloe Price 

**The next morning**

Max is always the first to wake up, she has 3 other roommates and they're either at some guys house or sleeping in. Max yawns and goes into the living room and sees Chloe petting Bongo and scrolling threw her phone. Max wants to know what she's looking at but instead goes to put some coffee on. Chloe Price will never admit to anyone that she is a fan of cat memes.....she's totally not scrolling threw them right this moment.......

"Fucking apple sauce!" Max yells because the coffee machine breaks and Chloe jumps not expecting Max to be awake at this time. 

"SORRY CHLOE!" Max apologizes seeing Chloe being scared 

"It's fine Max, what's wrong?" 

"Coffee, it broke and now I'm sad" Max says and she does look rather sad. Max is not a morning person but she has classes soon and she NEEDS coffee 

"Don't be sad cutie. Breakfast on me?" Chloe offers. 

"I'd like that." Max smiles and it makes Chloe want to blush because the way she smiles......Chloe needs to see more of it 

"As much as I want Bongo to stay no pets on campus." Max says rather upset Bongo is leaving so soon 

"Buzz kill dude, total fucking buzz kill" Chloe says and grabs her bag and cat food. 

"You can leave your bag and cat food in my room. You're staying here until you find a place but you got to come late at night when everyone's sleeping" 

"Yes Ma'am" Chloe says finding it rather sweet Max is taking a risk for her letting her stay in her dorms. Chloe carries her bag and cat food with one hand and Max finds it very impressive that Chloe is _so strong. And hot. And beautiful. And sweet. And sexy. And a animal lover. And sexy again_

Chloe makes a mental note about wanting too see Max's room later

_Just in case we decide too take our relationship to the next level. Only if Max is okay with it_

Chloe has no clue where the hell she is but thankfully Max does, they could get breakfast on campus but campus food is horrible. 

They arrive at a diner but Chloes mood instantly shifts as soon as she sees where they are. Max wants to ask what's wrong but Chloe looks really sad and looks like she doesn't want to talk right now so Max makes a mental note to ask later. They sit down at some booth and Chloe is still looking sad and now Max is sad because of Chloe's sadness. 

"I want to be a photographer but my under grad is being a vet. You didn't ask and I'm sorry....." Max hates that she said that out of the blue 

"Never apologize talking about yourself Max....." Chloe offers a fake smile which makes Max sad. Max looks outside and sees Bongo still in the truck, they'd absolutely bring him in but the diner has a sign saying No Pets allowed. So poor Bongo is still in the car when it's hot which makes Max sad but Chloe assures her Bongo will be okay. The windows are down and Bongo has a bowl of food in case he gets hungry. Chloe REALLY wants someone to try and steal her loyal friend because she's sure she'll go to jail for killing someone but I mean. Who the hell steals a cat anyway but Bongo is worth going to jail for. Besides the amount of times Max is looking over at the truck to make sure the kitty is go assures Chloe that Bongo will be okay 

Chloe is looking outside wanting to tell Max what's wrong because she knows Max is dying to ask her but it's too late the server is here asking what they want. Orange juice and waffles for Max but Chloe said she isn't hungry. Max wants to pry but doesn't offering Chloe her food which Chloe knows she'll probably end up doing anyway. Max excuses herself for a moment as she has to pee but not wanting to leave Chloe alone for so long she goes fast. 

"Mind if I sit down?" Someone asks and Chloe sees that it's a girl who looks pretty much exactly like Chloe does. Long hair, tattoos, piercings. 

"No someone else is sitting there." Chloe says not looking at the girl 

"She your girlfriend?" 

_I certainly wish....._

"No just a friend." 

"That's a shame, a beautiful women like yourself must've have girls or guys or both waiting for her." 

This gets Chloe's attention 

_Is this chick flirting with me? It's so early in the morning....._

"Um, thanks?" Chloe says confused 

"You're welcome" The girl smiles and puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder 

"HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND BITCH!" Max screams. The diners patrons all turn around and sees Max.Max absolutely wishes she did not say that out loud but she did everyone is looking at her.....Even Chloe.....

"Girlfriend?" Chloe says but she's not mad or sad. Yes she loves how that sounds Max called her her girlfriend but she's amused. Very very amused 

"I uh......GOT TO GO CHLOE I LOVE YOU!" Max runs outside but runs back inside realizing what she said. 

"I don't love you Chloe. I mean I do I just.......SEE YOU AFTER CLASS CHLOE!" Max yells and runs back outside a blushing embarrassed mess. 

"Huh......guess I'm spoken for." Chloe tells the girl who tried flirting with her but failed......

Max's breakfast arrives but she is far to gone from the diner. Chloe wants to chase after her but she lets the girl go......For now 

"That girl is insane...." 

"Say that again one more time and I'll kick your ass" 

The waiter is very shocked and kind of scared to Chloe. When she finishes eating Chloe does NOT give a tip and the waiter is rather hoping she doesn't see that women again. 

Chloe returns to her truck still smiling like a complete dork. 

"Guess who has a girlfriend but not really girlfriend who loves her but doesn't love her?" Chloe tells Bongo whose just licking himself and is fine. Chloe just rolls her eyes and speeds off wondering what the fuck to do with her day now that she is homeless/jobless. Chloe would pay a boatload of money too see Max's face right now. 

_Max will absolutely die a blushing embarrassment mess.......all because of me. This is gonna be a GREAT day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said things will get better soon? Well NOW is soon you're welcome ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max called Chloe her girlfriend on accident because she got jealous a girl put her hands on Chloe and was SMILING at her! Should she of gotten jealous? No probably not, but she did and now she kinda sorta doesn't want to see Chloe right now. For like an hour or something because SHE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT CHLOE THINKS!

"HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND BITCH!" Max replays that in her mind on a loop. 

Could she of avoided it? Yeah probably 

Why did she get jealous? BECAUSE ANOTHER GIRL WAS TALKING TO HER CHLOE AND IT WASN'T MAX! 

_Geez Max....calm down...._ Max tries to fight of the jealous side of her. She never realized she got a jealous side, not her fault she never had a girlfriend before. 

_Chloe smirked at me.....was it a good smirk? OH NO WHAT IF IT WAS A BAD SMIRK AND CHLOE HATED THAT I CALLED HER MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Max has WAY to many thoughts going in her mind right now. She needs to talk to Chloe........she wants to but her aniexty sky rockets when Chloe texted her 

**"Girlfriend Max?"** _DAMMIT CHLOE WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY MORE!_

"Yeah I'm sorry I just got so jealous. I know I told you I want to be your friend and get to know you but I just got super jealous at the bitch putting her hand on your shoulder. I don't know if she was flirting or just being nice but I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk to me anymore I totally understand...." 

**1 minute later**

_WHY DIDN'T CHLOE TEXT ME BACK!_

**2 minutes later**

_CALM DOWN MAX SHE'S PROBABLY BUSY!_

**3 minutes later**

_OH MY GOD SHE DOES HATE ME AND I'M GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER_

**4 minutes later**

_CHLOE TEXTED BACK! YAY!_

**"That was by far the cutest thing I ever witnessed. Your face was adorable and not a chance in hell am I mad at you. I have to see more of you being the embarrassed loser that you are. Have a good day at school Maxi :)**

After reading Chloe's text Max absolutely does not Google 'Can you fall in love with someone you just met two days ago?" 

Chloe has no clue what to do. She's driving around LA and sees that there's more and more places she hasn't even know existed anymore. 

_A fucking pizza ice cream place? It sounds absolutely 100 percent gross as FUCK but holy shit do I want to try it_

Chloe enters the place and hates everything she sees. The whole shop isn't Chloe's type of place but she's excited to be here. Her and Rachel BARLEY even went around LA they just fucked, went to parties, smoked, drinked. They were so much in debt they took so many jobs they could just to help pay for Rachels modeling career. Which went fucking no where as Rachel complained 24/7 about it being so much work. Chloe orders the ice cream pizza and sees that it's just pizza in a ice cream cone and hates herself for ordering it but she' still excited to try it. It's like a HAPPY hatred for something. Chloe scrolls threw her phone when she sees Bongo acting adorable as hell in her truck. Her cat has some crumbs on his belly but he can't reached it but whenever he tries to get it he just falls down but continues trying anyway 

_That is by far the dumbest cat ever but holy fuck I love him and I will cut a bitch who tries to take him. It's a good thing Max likes animals so much.....Max is just so damn_ _adorable......_

When Chloe finishes her pizza she gives a tip to the place and promises herself that she will be here again. Even if she hates this place and the decorations are gross as fuck. Chloe returns to her truck and gives Bongo some belly rubs when Bongo jumps because someone is knocking on the window. 

_Classes are quick as fuck........._ Chloe thinks really hoping it's Max whose knocking when she turns around though it's not Max. It's a girl whose smiling, wondering what the fuck this girl wants Chloe rolls down her window and politely smiles. 

"Your smile is really pretty you know" The girl says 

_Fuck another girl flirting with me...Dammit I wish Max were here to see this...._

"Thanks?" Chloe says 

"You're welcome, your cat is so cute by the way can I pet him?" The girl then does this thing.....Chloe has absolutely no clue what the fuck the girl just did but she assumes it's her way of flirting? 

"He doesn't really like strangers....." Chloe says. A complete lie Bongo likes strangers its just Chloe this is the second girl whose flirting with her today. But it's not Max whose flirting with her so Chloe just does not care at all 

"Oh that's okay!" The girl says hoping to keep this conversation going 

"I lost my phone number....can I get yours?" _A PICK UP LINE? NO WAY! This is just hilarious but I don't want to be an asshole to her_

"Look you're really sweet but I'm seeing someone." 

"Oh.....whoever he is he's a lucky guy." 

"Yeah, SHE is." Not a complete lie. 

"Oh!" The girls says a bit to happy "Well let me give you my number just in case you get bored." 

_BORED OF MAX! AS IF!_ Chloe wants to say out loud but doesn't. 

"Please stop writing down your number, told you I'm seeing someone." Chloe says as she sees the girl writing down her number. 

"Oh...." The girls stops writing as she looks a bit sad now 

_FUCK! Should I be an asshole and drive off?_

"Look you're really sweet but like I said I REALLY like this girl. And I will NEVER cheat on her, so uh have a great day?" Chloe says. 

"Let me at least buy you a drink first. Then we'll see if you really like your girl." 

"Yeah........nooooooo" Chloe says as she just speeds off away from the girl. 

_Should I tell Max a girl flirted with me? I could get honesty points? Not a chance will I hide something from Max_

**"Hey I know you're in class or something? Gotta tell me when you get out btw. But a girl was flirting with me just a few minutes ago but I told her I wasn't interested I'm talking to someone else anyway. Just thought it'd tell you**

**"** Oh? Who is this girl?" Max texts clearly testing but also can't wait to hear Chloe's response

**She's super duper cute. I saw her at work a few days ago thought something was wrong but no she was okay. LOVES photography and animals. Has so many freckles I honestly want to count them all. Has a smile that is just WAY to adorable. Blushes like a dork. Is so sweet about letting me and my cat Bongo (He's awesome btw) letting her crash in her dorm room even if she has so many roommates who I honestly thought was going to kick my ass**

Max chuckles and the last part of Chloe's text. "Oh? Well whoever she is she sounds amazing. You don't have to tell me whenever a girl flirts with you Chloe. I totally understand it you are really pretty :)" 

Oh and yes Bongo sounds like an awesome"

**Flatter, get back to class dork!**

Max puts her phone away but gets it when she realizes she never told Chloe when her class is over 

"CLASS IS OVER IN 2 HOURS BTW :( but I'll be :) when I see you. And Bongo! I'll text you when I arrive at my dorm and I'll let you in. Now seriously back to class :O

"This girl sure is something....." Chloe is smiling like crazy right now knowing that NOTHING will ruin this rather awesome day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry nothing will ruin Chloe's day.....But something might happen that'll make it better ;)


	7. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't find Bongo and is worried.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but believe me next chapter is just........ ;)

**"Okay Chloe I'm off school now you can come by :)"**

_"On my way super Max"_

Chloe ALMOST drove past the speed limit just because she was excited to see Max and wants to tease her about what happened during breakfast. Max is outside waiting for Chloe when one of her roomates decides to wait with her. "You must really like this girl don't you?" Her roommate asks. "OH MY GOD YES! SHE USED TO WORK AT SUBWAY AND WHEN I SAW HER I WAS JUST.....UGH BUT WE HAD A KIND OF SORT OF DATE AT THE MALL WHICH WAS SHORT BUT AMAZING AND THEN THIS GIRL JUST PROPOSED TO CHLOE. WHICH MADE ME REALLY SAD AT FIRST BUT CHLOE ASSURES ME NOTHING WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN HER AND THAT GIRL AND SHE EVEN MOVED OUT OF HER APARTMENT JUST TO PROVE A POINT! I THINK I DUNNO I WISH SHE DIDN'T MOVE OUT BUT LIKE YEAH SHE'S AMAZING!" Max said a million words a second and her roommate just laughs and goes back inside. 

It's been 10 minutes since Chloe's text and Max is now worried 

**"Everything okay Chloe?"**

Everything is totally okay it's just Chloe didn't realize that she drove for pretty much the entire day after the girl attempted to get her number. All she did was sight seeing and that made Chloe rather happy, 

_"Yes Max I'm just far away be there in about 10 more minutes :("_

That makes Max sad, she hasn't seen Chloe since breakfast after sort of admitting she loves her and called Chloe her girlfriend. Throughout the day she just thought about Chloe, and now she has to wait 20 minutes to see Chloe again.....

When Chloe's truck finally arrives exactly 10 minutes later both girls are happy to see each other. Especially Max who just runs right into Chloe's arms. "I missed you Chloe" Max says even though her face is sort of buried in Chloe's chest. Listening to Chloe's heart speed up when Max is by far one of the best thing Max has EVER listened to. Max just absolutely refuses to let go of Chloe but Chloe isn't going to complain so Chloe wraps her arms around Max and the two hug. The hug lasts for quite a few minutes actually with neither girl wanting to let go but Chloe lets go of Max when she gets a phone call. She sees whose calling and declines the call. Max not wanting to get into Chloe's business stays out of it but Chloe says that Rachel called her. 

"Are you sure you don't want to answer that?" Max says. When Chloe told Max everything that happened Max loved her honesty but if Chloe said nothing is going on between the two then Max made up her mind and decided to take Chloe up on her word. 

"Chloe seriously it's okay if you talk to her. I trust you really." Max smiles hoping it'll work but Chloe refuses to answer the phone. 

"No Max Rachel is out of my life completely. I have you and Bongo and that's all I need. Let's get inside okay?" Chloe says. Chloe really doesn't feel like answering Rachels call, she's not worried if she'll go do something she'll regret she generally is just not interested in wondering what the hell Rachel wants. 

"Okay Chloe....." Max says a bit sad that Chloe isn't worried about her only friend but she isn't going to argue. 

Max guides Chloe to her place but she closes the door when she hears her roommate having sex with someone and moaning quite loudly. "Um....." Max says her cheek starting to go bright red. "Hey let's do something, I found a bar when I was out. You drink right?" Chloe says hoping to change the mood so Max isn't so embarrassed. 

"Not at all but I don't want to be here right now.....Let me change and I'll meet you outside okay?" Max says. She doesn't want to go back inside her place but she really has to change her clothes and Max is getting a bit tired of hearing her roommates. 

"Sure thing Max." Chloe walks back outside while Max goes inside to change. She leans on the hood of her truck and fishes out a cigarette but she looks around and sees Bongo isn't next to her. Chloe checks the passenger seat and sees Bongo isn't there either. Instant panic as Chloe basically runs right back into Max's apartment not giving a fuck listening to someone having sex. Her heart is beating so fast but she doesn't give a single fuck right now she needs to find Bongo. Chloe doesn't even knock on Max's door she just flings it wide open hoping Max has seen Bongo. "MAX HAVE YOU SEEN......" Chloe stops talking when she realizing two things 

1\. Bongo is licking himself right on Max's bed 

2\. Max is naked 

"CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Max screams in surprise but she doesn't cover up. Chloe doesn't turn her eyes at first she is absolutely loving everything she sees. Max's small tits (Tits are tits it don't matter how small or how big they are Chloe loves tits) Her amazing hips (Chloe didn't realizing that Max's hips are amazing) Freckles that are all over Max's body (Chloe's favorite part of Max's body) when it dawns on her that she was in fact staring at Max's naked body. "OHFUCKMAXIMSORRYFORBEINGAPERVFUCK!" Chloe says regretting what she just did. Chloe heart starts to race again as she runs right out of Max's room with Bongo trotting after her. 

"CHLOE!" Max yells. She just puts on a shirt and pants and runs after Chloe. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is FREAKING OUT! She just saw Max naked which is GREAT but she couldn't stop staring and now Max must think Chloe is a perv for staring......so why is Max kissing Chloe then?

"Chloe!" Max yells and sees that Chloe is in her truck freaking out like crazy. Bongo has no clue what to do but Max has an idea. She taps on Chloe's window to get her attention and Chloe opens it for her. Max gets into Chloe's truck while Bongo jumps on Max's lap hoping Max can calm down his owner 

"UGH MAX I'M SO SORRY I DUNNO WHY I WAS STARING AT YOU!" Chloe says bout a million words a seconds 

"Chloe it's okay." 

"LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THAT I'M SORRY!" Chloe didn't hear Max's apology she's still talking 

"Chloe it's okay" 

"UGH YOU MUST THINK I'M SUCH A PERVERT! i UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE!" 

"Not a chance I wouldn't stop talking to you but okay" 

Chloe didn't hear that part either she's still breathing quite heavily and Max worries that something is wrong but she has an idea to calm down Chloe. She really hopes that her plan is work cause if not then her relationship with Chloe will blow up in her face 

"YOU'RE JUST SO PRETTY AND I....." Chloe stops talking when she sees that Max currently has her lips on hers. Chloe pulls back quickly and now Max is starting to worry she did something wrong 

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY CHLOE! YOU JUST WOULDN'T SHUT UP AND I THOUGHT KISSING YOU....." Max stops talking when she sees that Chloe has her lips on hers. 

Max Caulfield has just had her first kiss. Second kiss? She's unsure but she knows one thing. Chloe Prices lips are quite amazing and she doesn't want to stop kissing her. Both lips fight for dominance but Max being the less experienced kisser submits to the master Chloe so she pretty much almost shoves her tongue down Max's throat. 

Not that Max is complaining one bit 

The kiss ends after a few more seconds and Max is speechless. She praises the creator of Subway for letting such an amazing goddess work there cause if she didn't go to Subway she'd never have met Chloe. She'd also never would've KISSED Chloe and that sadness Max 

"Well that certainly shuts me up." Chloe laughs a bit 

"Why did you pull back when I kissed you?" Curiosity might kill the cat but Max needs to know 

"Because dork well you did kiss my lips you kind of sort of kissed my bottom lip and my chin" 

"Well then....." Max wishes embarrassment can just take her right there. "I'm sorry I'm a shitty kisser Chloe...." Max says a bit sad with herself 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again you loser" Chloe says. Chloe's face is pretty much right next to Max's but Max leans in and kisses Chloe's fantastic lips. 

More passion, more sweet, a bit tasty? Is the only emotions going threw Max's mind when she kisses Chloe. No tongues this time which sadness Max but the third kiss was by far the longest and both lips just did their magic. When Max pulls back now Chloe is the one blushing like an idiot. 

"That was....." 

"Fantastic?" Max interrupts Chloe and Chloe just nods like a complete dork. Max wants to just kiss Chloe a fourth time but she needs to breath and plus she is not wearing a bra which Chloe absolute noticed 

"Hey uh, I'm going to go put on a bra on then we can go out okay?" Max says 

"You know you don't HAVE to put on a bra Max." Chloe says. Max just rolls her eyes and kisses Chloe's cheek which again makes Chloe blush like an idiot 

"Well shit Bongo, I think I'm in love. Bullshit this girl never kissed before...." Chloe tells her cat whose on the ground. Bongo just licks himself which Chloe chuckles at. Max returns but her cheeks are as red as ever 

"Your roommate still?" 

"Yes let's go." Max quickly tells Chloe. 

Chloe doesn't need to be told twice as she starts up her truck and wants to listen to some tunes. 

"Here open up my playlist and hit shuffle" Chloe hands Max her phone 

"Sure thing Chlo." Max takes the phone and starts up the playlist app but sees something that gets her attention. Chloe drives for a bit and wonders why Max hasn't put on her playlist and she is extra curious to why Max is laughing to herself 

"Uh everything okay Max?" Chloe asks hella confused right there 

"I didn't know you were such a fan of cat videos Chloe." Max chuckles to herself and shows Chloe the massive amount of cat videos that she liked. Chloe doesn't say anything but Max sees that she is blushing quite a lot which Max loves 

"Come on Chloe it's cute....there's just SO many tho. I love cats too but Jesus Chloe this is INSANE." 

"I like cats.....bite me Caulfield." 

"I plan on it" Max says and attempts a wink but fails just like the first time. 

"You're lucky you're so adorable cause holy shit Max your winking game needs some help." Chloe laughs. Max playfully punches Chloe's arm but she did it a bit to hard and she hurt herself which Chloe just laughs at. 

"STOP LAUGHING YOU ASS! YOU'RE FUCKING RIPPED CHLOE!" Max yells but starts to laugh a little 

"Oh believe me Max I saw you checking out my hella sexy muscles and here" Chloe grabs Max's hand and kisses it better 

"Better?" 

"Much." Max says and smiles quite brightly which Chloe just loves. 

**Next morning**

"Ugh Max do you HAVE to go to work. You can stay here and have more kissy time with Chloe." Chloe pouts. After driving for a few hours yesterday Max and Chloe decided to get some ice cream which Chloe bought. She insisted on buying the pretty lady a treat. For being a punk Chloe sure has a thing for romance so Max just decided to put some of her ice cream right on Chloe's nose and take a picture of her which she didn't even notice until Max started to laugh. 

"I know it SUCKS but at least I don't have classes and work today." Max says. 

"Ugh fine but I'm driving" Chloe gives up. She really DOESN'T want to spend the day without Max and she wished she could just watch her work but Max had to shoot down that idea and say it'll be too creepy. Massive buzzkill but Chloe can't really argue with it 

"See you later Chloe." Max leans over and kisses Chloe's cheek. They arrived at the mall and even though Chloe tried her best to get Max to stay home she lost that battle. She at least get to see Max in her cute little uniform which is a massive A+ 

Chloe drove right out of the mall and then drives right back when she sees that she needs some new shoes. She was going to buy some but one lost wallet and a little girl who needed escorted back to her mom and an AMAZING day with Max that didn't get ruined by a stupid marriage proposal and Chloe just forgot about it. She COULD surprise Max at her job but she wants to at least be some what dependent and not have Max by her side 24/7. Which fails as soon as she enters the mall because she REALLY misses Max. (It's been about 20 seconds but those are the LONGEST 20 seconds of Chloe's life) 

Chloe pretty much just grabbed the first shoe she saw that was her size. She told an employee there that she didn't need any help and she went to buy the shoes. Chloe just really doesn't understand why people spend so much time at a shoe store. 

Chloe could spend some time at the mall but it's pretty packed today and she doesn't want any assholes to mess with her cat whose all alone in her truck. She REALLY needs to get her own place when she sees a flyer that catches her attention 

**Band looking for a singer. We have drums and guitar but all we need is a singer and it could be YOU! Send us a short video clip of you singing and we'll consider it, please be actually good at singing and don't be terrible.**

Under the flyer is a phone number to call. Chloe does like to sing.......will she actually consider it? She needs help and she knows the perfect person to ask 

_OH MY GOD YES CHLOE! I CAN HELP FILM YOU!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!_

"Of course Max would approve......Eh why not could be fun." Chloe tells herself 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What song should Chloe sing?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has anxieties on if she should sing or not......

"I really think you should do this Chloe." Max tells her. Chloe has been staring at the pamphlet all day wondering if she should. When she took it down she thought she could but now she's starting to have doubts. Chloe is driving Max back to her place with Bongo currently on Max's lap purring up a storm because of Max 

"I don't know Max.....I'll think about it...." Chloe says. When Chloe sent Max the picture of the pamphlet Max absolutely 100 percent totally did not under any circumstances had a day dream about Chloe being a rock star. Her beautiful voice that Max only heard about a split second, her amazing muscles as she hypes up the crowd, her tats being shown fluffy and just everything about Chloe that Max is VERY much into. Another thought saddens Max, Chloe will absolutely have people yelling her name wanting to sleep with her. Are Chloe and Max dating? They kissed which was AMAZING but is Max intimidating enough so Chloe wouldn't get hit on? Would Max have to fight someone if they try to touch Chloe? CAN MAX TOUCH CHLOE? NOT SEXUALLY...... _well maybe....._

"Uh Max....." Max gets out of her daydreaming.

"We're here dude." Chloe says and gets out of her car. It's currently hot as balls outside and Max is absolutely trying not to stare at the sweat that is currently making its way down on Chloes breasts..... 

_I can almost see them....._

"You coming dude?" Chloe says noticing Max is staring at her and not minding it one bit. 

"YES!" Max says while her cheeks turn into a bright red tomato of embarrassment. Chloe just chuckles at this as Bongo follows Chloe to Maxs apartment 

Bongo jumps on the couch while Max changes out of her work uniform and puts on some clothes fit for the hot weather. When Chloe sees what Max is wearing now it's her turn to blush. Max is wearing rather tight shorts and a shirt that is WAY to small for her 

_Is she wearing that on purpose? FUCK YOU MAX_

"Everything okay Chloe?" Max says proud of herself 

"YEP!"Chloe tries to hide her blush but fails. 

_SEE I CAN TEASE TOO CHLOE! EVEN THO I'M NOT SURE YOU WERE SWEATING ON PURPOSE......_

"Do you need help with the video Chloe? I am studying photography you know...." Max says again rather proud of herself 

"I'll call you if I need you dork and stop being so smug......" Chloe says. 

"Never! Call me if you need me I'll be in my room working on some school work." Max walks over and gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek and then disappears into her room 

"I can get used to those....." Chloe says thinking she didn't say it out loud 

"GOOD CAUSE THEY'LL BE PLENTY MORE!" Max screams in her room hearing what Chloe just said. Chloe just smiles rather brightly and opens up the video app on her phone. 

She's just staring at herself in the video. Her blue hair, her blue eyes and she actually likes what she sees. Certainly not because of Max whose making Chloe more confident.......She presses play but remembers she has no clue what song to sing......Chloe ponders for a second thinking of many songs she can sing but can't think of anything. She's rather deep in thought when Bongo snaps her out of it as he plays with Chloe's arm lightly scratching it. 

"Dude quit it." Chloe says knowing this is the way Bongo tells her to rub his belly. Bongo continues doing it but Chloe lightly pushes the cat of the couch but Bongo just jumps right back onto the couch. Chloe chuckles at her cat and decides to ignore him. Bongo then nuzzles his head against Chloes shoulder hoping that will equal some belly rubs but no Chloe doesn't budge. Bongo just meows sadly and this breaks Chloe's heart so she goes to give her cat some belly rubs very much knowing he did that on purpose. 

Max is working on her school work when she realizes she hates doing school work. Max hates that she's in college as it's been rather ruff for her but a certain someone has been getting her to smile some more. _HOMEWORK IS SUCH A SCAM I SWEAR!_ Max almost wants to scream but doesn't so she just stops working. Even though she hasn't even started yet. Max just goes threw her pictures on her laptop. A few pictures of some animals, a nice beach, a family who asked Max to take her picture, A cute plushie she saw at a restaurant once mentally reminding herself to buy it but honestly forget. 

_Wonder if Chloe can model for me......she'd look so good as a model......okay she'd look good as anything......_

"MAX!" Chloe screams. Instant panic goes threw Max's mind hoping Chloe is okay. She'd absolutely fight a intruder if they're hurting Chloe..... Max almost trips on her chair in her room when she sees what's wrong 

"CHLOE ARE YOU OKAY!" Max says worried

"LOOK AT THIS CAT VIDEO MAX!" Chloe says in complete joy. Max does find it rather cute that Chloe is happy and is okay but she was worried something was wrong. 

"YOU YELLED FOR ME BECAUSE OF A CAT VIDEO CHLOE! I THOUGHT THERE WAS A INTRUDER OR SOMETHING!" Max yells 

"Okay first of all hella adorable that you're worried about me and second dude who the fuck would want to rob a college dorm?" Max just mentally face palms at Chloe's wonderful logic 

"Okay you got me there....." Max joins Chloe on the couch to watch the cat video. Chloe wraps her arms around the smaller Max and Max is LOVING every second of this. Chloe kisses the top of Max's head and presses play on the cat video while Bongo jumps on both girls laps. 

_I can get used to this......_ Pretty much what both girls and Bongo are thinking.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need some song suggestions for Chloe to sing


	10. Fuck Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thought the reason she didn't sing was because she couldn't think of a song choice.....she was wrong

"Chloe as much as I love watching cat videos with you, I have homework to do and you gotta get your song out to the band." Max says. The two watched quite a few cat videos together while Bongo feel asleep on the other side of the couch. Max doesn't really want to get up in fact she hated herself for bringing it up but she totally doesn't want to watch Chloe sing. Nope no way 

"Come on Max the flier didn't have a deadline. Come onnnnnnnnn you're getting pretty tired I can tell" Chloe pouts. Pouty Chloe is still cute but now Max really wants to hear Chloe sing and has no interest in doing her homework 

"Chloe believe me I don't want to get up either but I wanna hear you sing. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" Max pouts 

_Fucking Max giving me THAT look......._

"Fine but you're totally not aloud to give me that look again. Ever Max......." Chloe gets up while Max tries her best not to wake up the sleeping kitty which works like a charm 

"I have no clue what you're talking about Chloe." Max teases _I think I found Chloe's Kyrptonite......nice......._

"You're lucky you're cute or I will kick your ass dude" Chloe tries to channel her inner punk but ever since she first locked eyes in Max her inner punk is slipping

"Oh? You know I wouldn't really mind that at all Chloe. Not. At. All" Max kisses Chloe on the cheek while Chloe just wants to die right there 

_MAX TEASING ME????? That's actually really adorable......_ Chloe snaps out of it and sees Max patiently waiting for her. _Look at her she's so......amazing_

Chloe smiles at Max and Max returns the smile 

"Alright do you have a song Chloe?" Max asks 

"I.....I do not......" 

"Oh darn if only SOMEONE can help you Chloe......oh well Night Chloe....." Max walks really slowly to her room wondering how Chloe is going to react 

"OH NO CAULFIELD YOU GET THAT ADORABLE ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME PICK A SONG.....Please...." Chloe begs 

"Well if you put it THAT way.....I shall help you." Max returns to Chloe and Chloe opens up her playlist to hopefully find a song she can sing too

**2 hours later**

"Come on Chloe that song was good....." Max says. The two went threw about a boatload of songs but Chloe said No to all of them. Not even a maybe just No to all of them. Chloe's mood has definitely shifted now and now Max is worried that something is wrong 

"Lets get some sleep Chloe.....we can do this tomorrow...." 

"NO MAX! YOU WANT TO HEAR ME SING I'LL SING FOR YOU!" Chloe doesn't necessarily yell at Max but her tone was a bit loud. Max jumped a little, it didn't scare her but it did make her feel a little bad 

"I'm sorry Chloe....I shouldn't of forced you too due this.....I'm sorry......" Max is so upset she almost starts to cry. She starts to walk towards her room but Chloe grabs her arm but not too forceful

"Max please stay....I.....I'm the problem dude I think I know what the problem is......I'm ready to tell you but I'm probably going to cry......" Chloe looks right at Max and Max mood shifts from sad to worried 

"Chloe you can tell me anything but don't force yourself if you don't want to tell me." 

"No Max....it's okay...." Chloe takes Max hands and the two sits down on the kitchen floor 

Max starts to rub Chloe's hand not ever breaking eye contact with Chloe while Chloe is on the urge of tears and she hasn't even said a word yet 

"Max I....." Chloe stops talking and looks away from Max

"Take your time I'm here....." Carefully Max guides Chloe face so she's looking right at her and smiles 

"Fuck your eyes are so pretty...." Chloe smiles and Max blushes a little 

"Thank you Chloe....." 

"Okay....I'm ready. I had a great relationship with both of my parents but I was a daddy's girl 100 percent. My dad was so awesome but one night him and my mom were coming home when a drunk truck driver ran a red light and both of my parents were killed. I was so young when it happened but I'll never forget that day. I had to live with my grandparents and when I was 18 I moved to LA with Rachel. Music is a escape for me it always was but me and my dad used to always sing together. When I was little and I was upset he'd sing a song and I'd feel instantly better. Going threw all of those songs I dunno made me think of my dad? My mom too but she always tried to hide when she was singing to whatever was on the radio but me and my dad didn't care one bit. My mom used to work at a diner so that's why I was sad when we had breakfast the other day and yeah......that's my life story." Chloe hasn't cried a single tear but Max sure did. 

Chloe doesn't say a single word she just throws herself onto Max and wraps her arms around the crying girl. 

"I....I'm sorry for your lost Chloe" Max says while crying 

"Dude it's alright. I miss them but I'm okay." Chloe lets go of Max and tries to wipe off some of Max's tears which sort of works actually. 

Max just stares at Chloe and she looks so comfortable just wiping off Max's tears. Just the way Chloe latched herself onto Max when she saw that she was crying really makes Max happy

"Feeling bet...." Chloe shuts up as Max leans over and gives Chloe a wet kiss. Max's lips are a bit wet due to all that crying but Chloe doesn't give a fuck Max's kisses are always amazing. After a few more seconds Max pulls back from the kiss and sees that Chloe almost fell over not expecting Max to pull back from the kiss 

"I'm sorry I dunno why I did that. You just looked so....." Max stops talking as Chloe leans over and kisses her. Max totally wasn't expecting Chloe to pretty much jump Max's lips but she ain't complaining. Chloe's kisses are amazing as she loves when Chloe wants more kisses. The second kiss lasts longer then the first one as Chloe is laying right on top of Max but the kiss doesn't go any further then the lips. Even though Chloe would jump at the opportunity to kiss Max's other body parts she doesn't want to rush it while Max......well Max is a bit invested on how amazing Chloe's lips feels against her to wonder how it'll feel for Chloe to kiss other body parts 

After a few more minutes Chloe pulls back but gives Max one more peck on the lips just to be sure. Chloe looks and sees that Max is a blushing mess as she can't say a single word at the moment 

"Never apologize for kissing me Max. I'm ready to sing now....." Chloe stands up and offers Max a hand so she can stand up but she's currently in heaven at the moment 

"I uh.......need a second......" Is the 5 words Max can say well Chloe just laughs and rolls her eyes. She thinks of the perfect song she'll sing while Max finally stands up but still can't look at Chloe. Not that she doesn't want too look at Chloe it's just.....kissing Chloe Price just fries Max's brain. 

"Alright I'm better....." Max says after a few more seconds of regaining her posture. 

"Fantastic cutie, hold my phone? It's already on video just press the red button....." 

"First off all don't stop calling me cutie and second Chloe I'm pretty sure how to shoot a video." 

"Bite me Max" 

"I want too Chloe.....I really want too" 

_AGAIN WITH THE TEASING MAX FUCK!_

Chloe just rolls her eyes at her teasing but secretly loves it. 

"Ready Chloe?" 

Chloe takes a deep breath and shakes her head while Max starts the video. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6wMinZPiHo>

_Hey there now_

_Where'd you go_

_You left me here_

_So unexpected_

_You changed my life_

_I hope you know_

_Cause now I'm so lost_

_So unprotected_

Chloe starts to get flashbacks of her mom and dad the many times she needed them. As soon as Chloe started singing Max knew Chloe had a beautiful voice. When she heard it in her pet store she knew it was beautiful but now listening to her. Max knew she was in love 

_In a blink of an eye....._

_I never got to say goodbye....._

Flashback on that horrible day when Chloe got the news that both of her parents were killed. Chloe is desperately trying her best to control her tears but she's quickly failing 

_Like a shooting star_

_flyin' cross the room_

_So fast so far_

_You were gone too soon....._

Tears start to flow down Chloe's cheek as Max wonders if she should stop the video there and give her a hug but Chloe continues singing 

_You're part of me_

_And I'll never be_

_The same here without you_

_You were gone too soon_

Chloe stops singing for a second and in her mind plays the instrumental version of the song on when she should continue or not

_You were always there_

_And like shining light_

_On my darkest days_

_You were there to guideeeee meeeeeeee_

_Oh I miss you now_

_I wish you could see_

_Just how your memory_

_Will always mean to meeeee_

_In a blink of an eyeeeeee_

_I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYEEEEEEEEEE_

Chloe's really getting into the song now as she tries to stop fighting off her tears. 

_Like a shooting star_

_flyin' cross the room_

_So fast so far_

_You were gone too soonnnnnnnn_

_You're a part of meeeeee_

_And I'll never be_

_The same here without you_

_You were gone too soon......._

Chloe officially stops singing and smiles at the camera

"And that was Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan." Chloe says and motions Max to turn off the video which she does 

"Chloe that was......" 

"Amazing?" 

"Yes." Max walks over to Chloe and gives her a hug 

"You okay?" She asks still hugging Chloe

"I couldn't be better Max" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the song suggestions I shall use all of them :D   
> What do you think about the way I wrote Chloe's singing? Yay or nay? I absolutely want her to sing more in this fic


	11. So now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sent the video of her singing  
> Which is great  
> But now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max dies from blushing too much.....okay she doesn't DIE but she does blush a lot......like a lot a lot

It's been about an hour since Chloe has sent the video. It's getting pretty late but Chloe is petting Bongo while Max is walking pacing back and forth

"HOWCANYOUBESOCALMCHLOE!" Max can't remember the last time she's been so stressed. Her girlfriend? just sang her frekin heart out and is so calm and cool about this while Max's heart is racing so fast it's about to explode. 

"Dude relax. Did I sing amazing? Hella yes but if they don't pick me they don't pick me. Is no biggie" Chloe pets Bongos ears. Not Bongos favorite part to be scratched but Chloe is more focused on Max 

"IT'S NO BIG DEAL! UH YES IT IS CHLOE!" Max walks over and gets right into Chloe's face. Chloe smiles LOVING how close Max is while Max realizes this and starts to blush like a fire truck. 

"I uh.....ANYWAYS" Max doesn't even bother looking at Chloe she's blushing quite a storm at the moment 

Chloe just laughs but decides not to tease Max. Chloe gets up and kisses Max on the cheek and walks off 

"Where are you going...." Max says a bit sad

"Dude I gotta pee...." Chloe says and walks towards the bathroom 

"Oh I knew that....I MEAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO THE BATHROOM I JUST.....HAVE A GOOD PEE CHLOE......" Max mentally smacks herself for....whatever the hell that was 

"You are so adorable...." Chloe grins and goes to take a pee 

Max just plops down on the couch still blushing up a storm. Thankfully Bongo the cat rescues the cat wanting some belly rubs but Max just pets behind his ear. While Max waits for Chloe she thinks about Chloe's singing voice. Her voice was just.....pure. The song she sung was sad but Max knew Chloe hit it out of the ball park. Her voice was perfect for the song and Max worries she's not going to be picked. What if she does get picked? Chloe is going to be in a band! Which is well......pretty hot to think about.......a bit TOO hot to think about as Max is getting sexual thoughts about Chloe. At first she just imagines Chloe singing her a song (which Max will just DIE if that ever happens) and then her thoughts get sexual. Max is sitting on a chair while she locks eyes on Chloe whose singing slow and is serenading Max

Just one tiny problem...... 

Chloe is wearing nothing but a black bra and panties......

Without even noticing it Max's hand starts to make it down her pants and fells that she's a bit wet already. Max can't even believe she's turned on right now Chloe is peeing and her cat is right besides her. Max starts to feel herself up nice and slow just like how she likes it and even manges to let up the silentest of moans. She's not masturbating not yet at least but she is REALLY close to burst at the moment. This itch is killing her but she can't rub one out while Chloe is peeing......

Can she? 

She tries to think about something less sexual but singing sexy dream Chloe is walking closer and closer and Max can't stop staring at her chest.....her soft chest.....at least Max hopes its soft if it's hard tho Max doesn't care. Her not too big tits but they are pretty big.....just the way that the bounce so slowly so.....

"HEY MAX!" Chloe yells and is walking back to her. Max's reaction time is too quick she jumps right up and almost forgets to move her hand that is currently really wet at the moment but Max moves it just in time. Chloe is on her phone which isn't helping because Max is once again staring right at Chloe's chest. 

"Like what you see Max? I can take my shirt off if you'd like" Chloe says 

Wait 

Did Chloe just catch Max staring at her chest? That was singing sexy dream Chloe not Chloe whose currently looking at her and did in fact catch Max staring at her chest 

Not that she's complaining. 

As soon as Max sees that Chloe did indeed catch her Max tries to think of an excuse but can't think of shit. So she just shrugs her shoulders and gives Chloe a kiss on the lips and walks towards her bedroom 

"Goodnight Chloe......" Max says and is really proud of herself that she didn't even blush when Chloe caught her staring. 

"I can join you if you like" Chloe says confidently 

_Well shit......lasted about 3 seconds....._

"Yes......I MEAN......NO......I'M NOT SAYING NO TO YOU YOU'RE LIKE REALLY HOT IT'S JUST.......STOP MAKING ME BLUSH CHLOE!" Max slams the door right into Chloe's face but opens it up again. 

"Sorry for slamming the door." Max peaks her head and doesn't wait for Chloe's reaction she just closes the door genteelly

_So I'm in love with Max......awesome_

Chloe walks over towards the couch. Watches some more cat videos, gave Bongo some belly rubs, and went to sleep in about an hour. 

Max has to thank every single god there is that she is a silent masturbator. She barley even made a noise she contained her moans by biting down on her lips but not too hard. 

_I think I want to have sex with Chloe......_

Max's final thought before she goes to sleep. She also sees that her sheet is absolutely soaked. 

_Fuck that's......alot.....wonder what Chloe is doing right now. Was it weird that I got off to her? Not at all we kissed which I LOVED. Also she saw me naked.....which I did not mind one bit._

**A few hours later**

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Chloe screams as loud as she can while Bongo jumps off of her. Chloe is sweating up quite a storm while Max and her roommates rush over to see what's wrong 

"CHLOE ARE YOU OKAY!" Max says completely worried. 

"Hey I'm sorry it's just.....I don't do well when it's thundering outside" Chloe says embarrassed. The thundering and raining is getting pretty bad as another loud strike happens but the storm is far away from the girls. Chloe jumps at the second thunder strike scared shitless but Max is right there and she wraps her arms around Chloe and gives Chloe a bear hug. 

"Shhhhh shhh it's okay Chloe. I'm here" Max calmly uses her hand to rub Chloe's arm while another strike is heard which Chloe jumps at again but Max doesn't let go of her scared girlfriend. 

"You're okay Chloe" Max uses a calm voice to calm Chloe down. Chloe is shaking like a leaf while Bongo is meowing like crazy also scared. Chloe tries to calm her cat down but she's too scared. 

"Max......don't.....let go......please....." Chloe says almost on the verge of tears 

"Never" Max kisses the taller girl on the cheek and guides her to her bedroom. Bongo follows the girls while Max's roommates goes back into their rooms 

Chloe is still shaking but doesn't jump as much when another strike happens. Max guides Chloe to her bed and lies her down while Chloe continues to shake. Max gets into bed and gives Chloe another forehead kiss and a hand kiss 

"Your.....bed.....is huge...." Chloe attempts to say while Max chuckles a little 

"Goodnight Chloe." Max says 

"Thank.....you....." 

"Of course, I'd be a shitty girlfriend if I didn't do anything" Max says not even realizing that she just called Chloe her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't said it thank you for reading, kudoing (I did just make that word up) and commenting. I know the way I write is a bit....interesting but me explaining things isn't my strong suit. I'm more of a story/character driven writer myself


	12. I got you Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I wanted to add this part to last chapter but it was getting a bit long so I decided to add it here

Both girls go to sleep rather quickly. Chloe and Max are facing away from each other sleeping on their sides but as the night goes by another loud strike wakes Chloe up. Bongo is sleeping on the floor right next to Chloe but Chloe doesn't jump up when the thunder strike happens. Instead she starts to cry but not to loud so she doesn't wake Max up. Ever since she was little Chloe was terrified of thunder she'd barley get any sleep and now is no different. Another strike happens and Chloe can't help but to sob to herself. She doesn't want to wake Max up so instead she's all alone forced to deal with these loud thunder strikes alone 

Chloe also hears the rain which is peaceful but yet another thunder strike happens and Chloe sobs louder which wakes Max up. Max moves her body right towards Chloe's and she puts one arm over Chloe and another around Chloe's waist. 

"Shhhhh shhhhhh You're okay Chloe. I'm not going anywhere you're okay baby" Max kisses the back of Chloe's neck and snuggles next to the taller women. Chloe feels Max's body next to hers and she even manges the tiniest of smiles but she's still crying. Hearing Chloe so upset is breaking Max's heart but she pushes those thoughts away she needs to comfort the very upset Chloe.

"So this one time I can't remember how old I was but for Halloween I decided to dress up as a hot dog. Which I thought was pretty funny myself but my parents dared me to walk into a Wendy's while wearing the costume. Believe it or not I actually did it I was scared absolutely shitless but I did" Max retells a story from her childhood which does make Chloe laugh just a little. 

_Gotta take the victories when we can...._

Max's body is right next to Chloe's she doesn't leave any space between the two. Max is staring right at the back of Chloe's neck as her long blue hair is pretty much in Max's face but Max does not one bit. Max starts to rub Chloe's hand hoping to calm her down, she does that for a few minutes Max doesn't hear any crying so she wonders if Chloe is sleeping 

"You asleep Chloe?" Max asks. She is very tired right now but if Chloe is awake Max will stay up as long as she can to hopefully calm her down

No response. Max calmed Chloe down and when one final thunder strike happens Chloe doesn't wake up. Max smiles and kisses Chloe's neck and says 

"Goodnight Chloe, I love you" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question should I change the title? I know Chloe barley worked at Subway but just wondering what ya'll think about it and if I should you guys got any suggestions? I might actually consider one of it if you guys say the title should be changed

Max wakes up first and sees that Chloe is holding on to her. Memories of last night is quick on Max's mind, Chloe just wasn't scared she was terrified but Chloe is sleeping. She's full of sweat and has some dry tears but Chloe is okay. At least Max hopes she is, she hoped what she did last night was good enough for Chloe. Max has no problem watching Chloe sleep but she looks over and sees the pile of homework she didn't even start on her desk and the due date is coming up pretty shortly. 

Max weighs her options 

_1\. Watch Chloe sleep. Bit creepy but she looks so pretty...._

_2\. Be a good student a do my homework.......UGHHHHHHHHH_

Max's grades are slipping....... _UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Max very carefully makes her way out of her bed and makes sure she doesn't wake up the sleeping cutie. Being as short as she is it works like a charm but Chloe does move a little in her sleep and groans. 

_Should I take a picture of her? I shouldn't......it's very tempting tho...._

Max walks over to the kitchen to get some coffee when she sees some coffee on the counter and a note. 

"Coffee machine broke. Unsure what type of coffee Chloe likes so we just guessed. You gotta tell us all about her Max, we barley talked to you but you're so happy now. Hope Chloe is feeling better after last nights insane storm <3" 

Max smiles at the note from her roommates. She's unsure which roommate wrote to her but she makes a mental note about wanting to talk to them all about Chloe soon. Max returns to her room coffee in hand when she sees Bongo stretching. _Chloes not going to talk to me if I still Bongo but holy shit he's a cute kitty....._

Max pats Bongo on the head and sits down on her chair. She has no clue where to even start so she decides to pick an assignment at random and work on that one. 

**About 20 minutes later**

"HOMEWORK IS SO STUPID!" Max cruses but instantly looks over at the sleeping Chloe and sees that she's still asleep. _Crisis averted...._

Bongo has made his way onto Max's lap and it doesn't help that Max gets distracted easily. 

Hella adorable kitty 

Hella adorable chick is the reason to blame all though the hella adorable chick hasn't done anything at all but the hella adorable kitty has all to blame 

Bongo is purring quite loud as Max pets him and Max is melting in adorableness. Max then remembers that Bongo wasn't doing that great either during last night but now he's okay but Max checks his heart just to make sure. An anxiety written kitty isn't going to make Max's morning but she checks everything to see if something is wrong but all is well with Bongo so Max is happy. Bongo nuzzles his head right onto Max's chin and Max completely gives up on her homework. She barley did any of it but Bongo is too fucking adorable. Bongo is purring up quite a storm but Max's phone rings. 

Its her boss 

Max has no clue why her boss is calling its her off day as she also doesn't have any classes today. 

_Please don't ask me to come in. Please don't ask me to come in. Please don't ask me to come in._

"Max can you come in today?" 

_UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Sure thing" Max attempts to be as professional as she can totally forgetting to ask why her boss was asking her to come in. Max wants to get up but Bongo is still acting completely adorable but Max very carefully places Bongo on the floor 

Bongo isn't happy with this as he tries to hop right back onto Max's lap but Max carefully pushes him off 

"I know Bongo this hurts me too....." Max says completely heartbroken she can't pet Bongo. 

Max goes over to her closet and gets out her work uniform. 

_Should I change even though Chloe is still sleeping?_

"Ah fuck it" Max decides to change not giving a single fuck if Chloe wakes up. She already saw her naked once anyway. 

**One hour later**

Chloe opens her eyes and doesn't see a freckled cutie next to her. She looks around the room hoping Max is near by but she's not. Bongo is right on Chloe's chest purring up quite a storm which confuses Chloe but Chloe pushes her kitty off of her ever so slightly. Chloe looks and sees homework all over Max's desk and a coffee cup with a note on it 

_Got called into work :( I hope you're doing well Chloe after last night you had me so worried. Anyways can't wait too see you hope that band contacts you soon <3 Maximo _

"Really Maximo? Fuck that's adorable HOLY SHIT I SMELL!" Chloe smells herself. Sweat and tears don't mix well so Chloe looks around for a shower and hops in. The shower is absolutely amazing but Chloe doesn't hear that her phone is ringing 

_**Chloe this is Justin from the band flyer you saw. Me and Trevor love your voice and are totally interested in hiring you as our lead singer. Call this number and we can hopefully thrash soon dude.** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRICEFIELD FLUFF!

"Max we're going to have to let you go" 

"What?" Max asks there's no way she heard that right. 

"We're letting you go Max. We're so sorry but we had to do some budget cuts. Turns out not a lot of people are adopting any animals in this mall. They're 'just browsing'." 

"But.....I'm.....one of your best employees. You said so yourself you can't fire me....." Max tries to argue her point but she's about 3 seconds away from crying her eyes out. She loves this job seeing all those precious animals. Yes no one had actually adopt any animals lately but to get fired over that? It can't be....

"I know Max I know but you also get the biggest pay-check." 

"THEN TAKE SOME MONEY OUT OF MY PAY CHECK!" Max yells. She never really yells that much but she's not going to get fired without speaking her peace even though this is probably the most scariest thing she ever did 

"We could but your pay will be....not that great. You'd barley anything and you can't work here free.....you're still in college Max....." 

"THEN DON'T FIRE ME!" 

"Max I'm sorry.....it's already done please hand over your vest....." 

_This can't be.....I'm....fired......_

Max tries to think of ways to argue some more but she fears its just going to go in one ear and out the other. Her boss is barley looking at her which Max can't believe. Her 'favorite employee' can't even be looked in the eyes when she gets fired. 

Max just rolls her eyes and takes off her vest and walks towards the exit 

"Max if you ever need a reference I'd be happy to help...." 

"Fuck. You." Max says. Two words Max probably never said in her life but feeling anger and the urge to cry is the only feelings Max can feel 

No customers are in sight so they can't see Max's walk of shame but some of the animals light up seeing Max. Happy yelps are heard as it's breaking Max hearts seeing all these animals so happy for her. 

"I'm....goodbye...." Max says to the animals and walks off. This being the last time she's ever going to see these guys and girls hurts Max. This only thing just hurts Max she needs a place to hide. The mall is once again packed because of course it is. She's barley keeping it together as Max looks for a place to cry. _Oh....._

Max looks and sees a **very** happy Chloe making her way towards the pet store. She hasn't seen Max yet as Max just stands there hoping Chloe can get her out of here. When Chloe does spot Max she smiles rather brightly as Max can't help but to love seeing that smile. 

"MAX! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS I....what's wrong?" Chloe looks and sees Max's face. Tears are being fought and Max can barley look at Chloe 

_Again killing someone wasn't on my to due list but I'll do it. Someone made my Max upset....._

"Not here......please....." A tear makes it way down Max's cheek as Chloe rubs it away. 

"Sure Max let's get out of here" Chloe says. Max may not of told her what's wrong but that don't mean they can't hold hands. As the two girls hold hands Max finally stops fighting the tears as she starts to cry. They're not outside yet as people look at the crying girl but Chloe gives them a nasty look for staring at Max. Hearing Max so upset makes Chloe angry but she needs to keep it together....for right now at least cause when she finds out why Max is crying Chloe won't be responsible for her actions. 

"Are you okay ma'am?" A security guard asks. Max tries to sniffle her way and push off her tears so she can talk to the security guard but Chloe answers for her 

"She's okay she just had a bad day is all. Have a good day" Chloe motions Max away from the security guard and thankfully no other questions are asked. He was pretty friendly but Max is in no mood for talking at the moment especially as she's crying her eyes out in public 

Max's hold on Chloe's hand is getting stronger and stronger but Chloe don't mind it. She's a big girl....

They make their way to Chloe's truck as Chloe opens the door for Max and lets her in. Chloe rushes over to the driver seat and slams the door truck. Max jumps at the loud noise which Chloe apologizes for. Max cries louder and louder as now Chloe wants to cry with Max. She has no clue whats hurting Max so much but she's going to break some faces when she finds out.....

Max wipes away some of her tears and looks around Chloe's truck. 

"Where's Bongo?" A teary eyed Max looks at Chloe. Her eyes are red as her whole face is covered in tears 

"Bongos at home....I got the news that the band accepted me and I got a bit too excited so I drove over here to tell you. He's okay knowing him he's probably sleeping or licking himself..." Max laughs just a little bit at this. _Small victories....small victories...._

"Chloe that's....amazing! Your voice is so.....pretty...." Max is really happy for Chloe but there's more tears coming 

They can celebrate later right now Chloe needs to get Max to stop crying. Just a bit and Chloe has just the thing 

"Okay here's whats going to happen. I'm going to give you a Chloe Price hug and yes you are aloud to cry on my clothes I do not give a shit. Then I'm going to drive over to get Bongo and we're all going to get some ice cream. Now we don't have to get some ice cream it's up to you but I shall pay.....OR we can watch a movie at the drive in I saw. What'll it be Max?" 

"Can we do both?" Max asks and smiles just a bit

"Both is an option yes...." Chloe says. 

"Both it is...." Max is about to cry some more but Chloe throws herself onto Max and wraps her arms around her. Max does cries but she's in Chloe's arm. A girl who worked at Subway and Max instantly had a crush on. A girl who has an amazing kitty and is an awesome kisser. Whose kind, sweet, lovable, who has a body like a pillow. A girl who Max is madly in love with.....

"I love you.....Chloe....." Max says when she can form some words again. 

Hearing this doesn't scare Chloe nor does it make Chloe want to leave. A dorky photographer who walked into Subway and hates peppers.....

"I love you too Max..." Max snuggles closer to Chloe and listens to her heart that's beating really fast 

"Your heart....it's so fast...." Max looks up at Chloe but doesn't let go of the hug

"Well yeah dude when a cutie like yourself said that you love me.....I couldn't help but to feel a little nervous." Chloe looks back at Max's beautiful blue eyes. 

"Me crying my eyes out is cute?" 

"Yes because its you showing emotion Max. I don't want you to try and not to cry or lie to me and tell me everything is okay. You don't have to tell me what happened but just know I'm here for you Max. I'm not going anywhere.....I love you too much....." 

"Well good cause I don't want you to leave me.....ever....." Max sits up and gives a quick peck on the lips 

"Sounds like we're in it for the long haul huh Mad Max?" Chloe can't help but to smile thinking of a future with Max. Who gives a fuck if they haven't known each other for that long Chloe knows for a fact that she loves Max.....

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby...." Max lets go of Chloe and tries to fix herself so she can look sort of okay. 

"I.....fuck Max don't call me baby you're making me blush...." _MAX BETTER NOT STOP CALLING ME BABY!_

"Okay...." Max says knowing very well Chloe was kidding 

"I was kidding by the way.....please don't stop calling me baby...." Chloe starts up the truck 

"I know baby...." Max leans in and kisses Chloe on the cheek 

"You're blushing by the way" Max points out and can't help but to love teasing her girlfriend? 

"I am not....." Chloe is blushing up quite a storm in fact as her face is turning into a tomato.....

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets accepted into the band and Max just so happen to get fired? Oh boy its sort of like I'm planning something :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Chloe and Bongo the cat get some ice cream! And they watch a movie together

"Bongo helps when you're sad..." Chloe picks up her cat and places him on Max's lap. Bongo knows somethings wrong with Max so he just nuzzles his head next to Max's arm. 

"He's so cute Chloe..." Max can't help but to pet the kitty whose purring up quite the storm already 

"Glad you think so Max. Had him for so long now, he's lazy just like his mommy but if you pet his belly that part is favorite but really if you put anywhere Bongo will like it." Chloe smiles and pats Bongos head while Max scratches behind his ear

"There was this really old cat who hated getting pets by strangers but whenever I pet him it was like he was a baby kitten. I wonder what happened to him..." Max smiles thinking about that nice memory she had but frowns when she remembered she got fired. Having Chloe with her really helps and Bongo too but Max is still a sad about it 

"Do you want to talk about it Max?" Chloe asks. She hasn't really brought it up as much but seeing her cry earlier really made Chloe threw a shit ton of emotions too. 

"Not right now...." Max will tell Chloe just....not right now 

"It's alright love I understand. I hope Bongo is helping you smile that cute smile of yours..." Chloe puts her hand on Max's which she of course blushes at. 

_I have to tell Chloe.....she deserves to know....._

"I got fired...." Max pretty much whispers but Chloe heard her 

"YOU WHAT!" Chloe stops the truck and yells which Bongo and Max both jump at 

"I...I got fired....." Max is starting to get upset again bringing it up so Bongo just to lick Max's face 

"You got fired for no reason because??????" Chloe says trying her best not to blow a fuse 

"How did you know I didn't get fired cause of something I did......" Max says 

"Cause dummy you loved your job and spent alot of times with those animals. You wouldn't do something stupid why do you ask? Did you do something stupid that caused you to get fired?" Chloe asks pretty much knowing the answer 

"No the bitch fired me cause of 'budget cuts' even when she told me I was her favorite employee and everything" Max scoffs 

"The bitch? Geez Max my evil charms are working on you....." Chloe can't help but too smile even if she's taken back when Max called someone a bitch 

"Can we not talk about it Chloe I want today to be about you! You got accepted into the band that's awesome Chloe!" Max says trying her best to change the subject 

"We don't have to talk about it babe but know this." Chloe puts her hand on Max's cheek and turns her around so they're looking at each other 

"You're amazing at what you do okay? You getting fired is horrible but its honestly there lost. That mall was hella overrated minus that one time we had the date there. You're so loving and passionate anyone will lucky to hire such an amazing employee such as yourself." Chloe takes her hand of Max's cheek but Max instantly puts her hand on Chloes and leans over for a quick kiss 

"Thank you Chloe....seriously. You're so amazing....Bongo too" Max can't help but to smile at Chloe's short but kind words

_There's that dorky smile I fell in love with....._

"Uh Chloe?" Max asks looking around at her surroundings

"Yeah babe?" 

"How long have we been parked?" Max sees that they're at an ice cream stand 

"Not sure but I'm paying for ice cream" Chloe gets out of her truck

"Fine but I'm paying for the movie." Max insists and feels a bit upset that Chloe didn't open the door for her

As they walk to the stand the two girls hold hands not giving a fuck who sees. The place is pretty packed considering its a beautiful afternoon in LA. 

"What'll the pretty lady like?" Chloe asks 

"Mint chocolate chip please...." Max says 

Chloe orders mint chocolate chip for the pretty lady and strawberry for herself. 

"Uh....Chloe?" Max asks sounding a bit like a child afraid to ask for something 

"Yes love?" 

"Can I maybe......get some sprinkles?" Max puts her down afraid to ask for some sprinkles which Chloe can't help but to laugh at just a bit 

"Excuse me the lady would like some sprinkles please" Chloe tells the teenage worker 

"You want sprinkles on a mint chocolate chip?" The teen asks 

"The lady wants sprinkles the lady is gonna get some sprinkles." Chloe says sounding like if Max isn't going to get some sprinkles she'll stab someone.....not on purpose just figuratively speaking. The pretty lady wants sprinkles.....

The teen hands Chloe the two ice creams while Max mouths 'Thanks.' As they walk back to Chloes truck Bongo is excited with what he sees two girls holding ice creams. 

"Are you okay Max?" Chloe asks a bit worried 

"Yeah you remember when you accidently put peppers on my sandwich when we first met?" Max asks 

Chloe daydreams for a few moments that awesome day but snaps out of it "Yeah why?" 

"Well I just freeze when I think of something I want or don't want. I dunno I'm weird......" Max shrugs and this time Chloe opens the door for her. Bongo goes for Max's ice cream but Max shields it away from him unsure if he can have some 

"Max I love you I really do but please don't let Bongo lick your ice cream. He can have some but that's just odd if you let him lick it then you eat the ice cream." Chloe gets in and Bongo tries to get some of Chloe's ice cream but she tells him off 

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Max asks 

"He'll be fine love." Chloe starts up the truck and drives to the drive in. 

Both girls sneak glances at the other watching their tongues lick the ice cream. 

_WHY IS SHE LICKING IT SO SLOW! IT MUST BE ON PURPOSE!_ Both girls yells inside their heads

"Do you think we should've got one for Bongo?" Max asks almost finished with hers 

"I mean yeah we could've but Bongo really doesn't finish a lot of his food if its not cat food" Chloe offers Max some of hers which Max takes by taking a big bite 

"OWWWWWWW! BRAIN FREEZE" Max yells and Chloe just laughs at her. 

"ITS NOT FUNNY CHLOE!" Max playfully punches Chloes shoulder 

"Awe I'm sorry baby." Chloe stops at a red light and passionately kisses Maxs lips. Chloe does use a bit tongue just to tease but the kiss ends quickly and Max can't help but to moan a little 

"I'm better now...." Max starts to blush while Chloe rolls her eyes at 

When they finally get at the drive in Max's ice cream melts but she gives some to Bongo which he happily licks. Chloe can't help but to yell happily just a little when she finds out what movies are playing 

"MAX! THEY'RE PLAYING SCOTT PLIGRAM VS THE WORLD, AND BLADE RUNNER! MY TWO FAVORITE MOVIES!" Chloe happily buys the ticket while Max is loving seeing Chloe so happy. 

**An hour later....**

Chloe and Max are pretty close to the screen as the weather is perfect outside. Chloe and Max are cuddling while Chloe's hand is over Max's smaller body. Bongo is sleeping on Chloes lap getting occasionally pets from his mommy. They're both sharing a drink but Max takes out the straw whenever shes thirsty. Chloe tries to argue saying they've already kissed so who cares if they share germs but Max is insist about it. Scott Pilgrim vs The World is playing and Max is currently taking a drink.....

"You gotta tell her the L word Scott" 

"Lesbian?" 

"No Scott the other L word' 

"Lesbians?" 

Max spits out her drink all over Chloes dashboard and starts laughing, Chloe can't help but to laugh with Max. The two of them are laughing up a storm they can't even hear the movie but Max calms down a little and tries to clean up the mess she made. 

"Its okay love, let's just watch the movie" Chloe is laughing so much she starts to cry so Max tries her best to get rid of Chloe's tears 

"You don't gotta do that every time I cry babe" _She's so cute when she does that tho...._

"Meh but you love it...." Max kisses Chloe's cheek and snuggles back in Chloes lap. Bongo goes from Chloes lap to Maxs lap and Chloe just gasps at the betrayal 

"Sorry Chloe, I stole your heart and now your kitty" Max gives Bongo some pets 

"I hate you Max....." 

"No you don't." 

"Yeah you're right...." Chloe interlocks her fingers with Max's and kisses hers and Bongos head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Pricefield you fluff I hear you say?


	16. I'm not watching you sleep......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRICEFIELD FLUFF IS ALWAYS WELCOME HERE!

Max is actually quite invested in the movie but apart of her is wondering why Chloe hasn't said anything after that scene. She's never seen Scott Pilgrim Vs The world but she sure is loving every second of it. Max's eyes are glued to the screen (Even though she felt Bongo hope off her lap and back into Chloe's lap. It's totally okay Max was like 97 percent upset at the betrayal.) Chloe's not holding her hand, or kissing her cheeks or doing nothing at all but when Max finally takes her eyes off the screen she seeing that Chloe is fast asleep. Bongo is too, Max wonders if maybe she should wake Chloe up considering her head is at a very uncomfortable position but she decides to let Chloe sleep. She does nuzzle up pretty close to the sleeping beauty which Chloe stirs a little in her sleep. She has her head resting on Chloe's shoulder while her small feet dangle. It's pretty comfortable but her bladder ruins the whole moment.....

_Fuck I gotta pee but the movie is getting so good....._

Max also hears adorable little snores from Chloe while her hand makes her way on top of Bongos. Max can't help but to make a silent 'Awww' at the moment but she really has to pee. Max quickly gets out of the truck and rushes towards the bathroom. It's pretty late at night but thankfully their truck is pretty close to the screen and the bathroom is pretty close to them. After her quick pee Max almost runs into a car due to her vision being glued on the screen but she stops herself before a collusion can happen. Max tiptoes her way back into Chloe's truck and opens the door. Chloe and Bongo are still sleeping which is fine by Max she can enjoy the movie without distractions from Chloe. (Its not that Max wouldn't want Chloe to distract her or talk to her its just that Max is really liking the movie. Plus she wouldn't even able to control her urges if Chloe decides to kiss her neck. Which totally isn't Max's Kryptonite......) The two of them haven't really gotten that far in their relationship minus the occasional kiss which Max is sort of okay with it. 

She did confess her love to Chloe today which was AWESOME. The pace is nice it's just.....Max is having a hard time not wanting to jump Chloe with a make out attack. She's still a virgin which is alright by her but Chloe is just......really sexy actually. Her voice, that AWESOME dream she had when Chloe sang to her IN NOTHING BUT A BRA MIND YOU. Max still has her eyes on the screen but now it's starting to move towards the sleeping Chloe. Max quickly turns back to the screen when she sees Chloe's shirt almost falling off....

_DON'T GET TURNED ON BY CHLOE. DON'T GET TURNED ON BY CHLOE.....FUCK I'M GETTING TURNED ON JUST BY LOOKING AT HER SHOULDER.....oh wait I also see some of her bra......nice....._

Max forces herself to watch the movie which she finishes but she also might've held Chloe's hand during the movie. It wasn't a scary movie but Max had no idea how her hand made it way towards Chloe.....not at all.....also her hand MIGHT'VE made it's way closer to Chloe's....... _is she wet? OH MY GOD SHE IS!_

Max COULD take her hand out of Chloe's panties......but she doesn't. _She said she loved me......gosh I'm such a perv......_

The urge to watch the movie or focus on Chloe is all Max can think about but the movie ends pretty quickly which Max is a bit thankful for. It was a pretty good movie actually, Max would absolutely watch it again.....

"Why is your hand on my clit Max? Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but at least wake a girl up if you decide to finger her....." 

Maybe if Max pretends Chloe's not here she'll go away. Due to the massive blush on her face Max's heart is starting to race cause she got caught. Yet her hand hasn't moved yet.....

"Max you got about 5 seconds before I explode all over your hand" Hearing Chloe's tease? Finally makes Max move her hand away from Chloe's panties. She sees her hand is a bit wet but she hasn't said anything to Chloe....

"Sorry I went to sleep. If I knew this was gonna happen I'd stay up...." _HOW IS HER VOICE SOUNDING SO PERFECT RIGHT NOW?????_

"I also see Bongo came crawling back to me." Chloe pats Bongos head and is loving the reaction from Max who dares to even look at Chloe at the moment

"Well I'm hungry, I'm good get some popcorn. I'll get enough so we can both share don't worry babe" Chloe gives a kiss on Max's cheek. Not a peck.....A KISS! A LONG KISS TOO! Chloe decided to just kiss her on the cheek, it's tempting to make her way towards Max's neck but she decided to just keep it on the cheek.....for now. 

Chloe is very much turned on at the moment catching Max like that but she's totally contempt on leaving herself high and dry if Max don't want to go futher. _I should probably make sure babe is okay....._

After Chloe's got an XL Popcorn which Bongo did follow her for she hops back into her truck and slams the door. Her favorite movie Blade Runner starts but Max is still blushing up quite a storm, still not looking at Chloe either. _Look at me Max....._

Chloe doesn't say anything at first instead she tosses a popcorn at Max's face but it just bounces off her face. Chloe wanted to hear an 'Fuck you' or a 'Asshole' come back but she's still blushing and now Chloe is starting to worry

"Can you look at me Max." Chloe says 

"I'msosorrychloeimsuchapervishouldn'toftouchedyoulikethati'msorryyouprobablydontwanttobemygirlfriendnoweventhoughiwanttobeyourgirlfriendbutiunderstandifyoudontthatwaswrongofmeandimsorry." Max blurts out way to quick for Chloe to understand 

"Babe....." Chloe says but Max turns her head 

"I didn't hear what you said say it again." Chloe asks in a nice tone 

"I'm sorry Chloe....." Max says still embarrassed 

"For what?" 

"For touching you while you slept...." Max says 

"Dude it's chill. Yeah I wanted to be awake for you to touch me but don't ever apologize for touching me Max. I was just unsure if you wanted to take our relationship to the next level babe" Chloe says 

"Apart of me is Chloe but.....what if I'm not good enough for you in bed? I haven't had sex with anyone....." Max says feeling ashamed for herself 

"Okay and?" 

"I just want you to have an amazing time with me when we have sex.....if I don't know what I'm doing then what's the point....." 

"Okay first off all Max I don't give a flying fuck if you're bad at sex. I'd rather have a 1000 bad times in the bed with you then a perfect night with a stranger you know why? Cause I get to have sex with YOU Max and that itself is just perfect to me....." Chloe herself is starting to blush while Bongo makes his way to the popcorn that neither girl hasn't eaten yet 

"Oh.....that's sweet Chloe....." Max says 

"It's the truth love....it's the truth....." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely I'm making my way towards writing my first Pricefield smut   
> Am I nervous? Pfttttttttttt nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yes nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> AlsoIMightHaveAnIdeaForAScenceWhichYouGuysWouldReallyLikeItTotallyIsn'tOneOfThemAskingTheOtherToBeTheirGirlfriendNopenotAtAll.....


	17. Now it's my turn to get some rest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Pricefield smut should be coming up in a chapter or two ;) ;) :)

Chloe has her eyes glued on the screen refusing to take it off. She's seen Blade Runner a bajaillion times and she'll watch it a bajaiilion times more. Bongo is currently on her lap purring but Max hasn't said anything in a while. They are holding hands but Chloe looks over and sees that now Max has fallen asleep. Chloe can't help but to laugh at the situation first she fell asleep and now Max is sleeping. After Max's....bold move to keep her hand down Chloe's pants she's been quiet. Max reassured Chloe that she's fine but Chloe wonders if Max is lying. She did get caught touching Chloe while she slept so yeah pretty embarrassing stuff but Chloe isn't mad. In fact she's still a bit turned on at the moment and it don't help her that Max is laying right on her boob. (Which is very sensitive to Chloe....) 

_Should I rub one out really quick? It's night out.....fuck I shouldn't.....WELL......no....._

Chloe instead just eats more of the rather larger popcorn she bought and feeds more to her kitty. _Wonder what Max is dreaming about......I hope it's me.....I wonder if its a sexy dream about me....._

Chloe then remembers that the two of them haven't really celebrated the news that Chloe got into the band. _Although we could have.....only if Max wants too of course.....not going to force her...._

Chloe can't help but to smile when she sees Bongo nuzzling his head against the sleeping Max. _Got my awesome kitty and a hot girl on my lap? Life is good.....life is good...._

When the movie does end Chloe sees that it's 2AM and she is getting pretty tired herself. Max is of course still sleeping and Bongo for the second time today has made his way off of Chloe's lap and laying on Max's lap. Chloe is too tired to complain so she just sits there in her truck trying to force herself to stay awake. After about 20 minutes the cars in the drive way leave and now it's just Chloe's truck and a few other cars that's left. 

"Should I just go to sleep? No because what if some assholes bang on our window and tell us to leave....." Chloe says out loud to herself

"Going to sleep tired isn't a good idea Chloe....." Max says which causes Chloe to jump 

"CHRIST MAX!" Chloe yells 

"How long have you been awake...." Chloe asks 

"About a few minutes now...." Max yawns 

"And you decided to just lay on my boob becauseeeeeee?" Chloe teases with a smug look on her face 

_Of course Chloe would tease me right when I wake up...._

"Because I can Chloe, your boobs are soft deal with it...." Max says 

"My boobs are hella soft dude...." 

"I see Bongo found his way home...." Max gives the kitty some pets on the chin. 

"Bongo is a turned cat for real...." Chloe laughs at her joke 

"Don't talk shit about Bongo Chloe, he's a goob kitty" Max continues to pet not even realizing she's said goob and not good 

"Goob?" Chloe asks 

"I'm tired Chloe....what are we gonna do?" Max yawns cat like which Chloe can't help but to love 

"Your pick Max, either way it's a win for me cause we get to cuddle.....:" Chloe once again has that stupid smug look on her face which Max wants to kiss but she's too tired 

"Let's go back to my place....." 

"Oh inviting me back to your place? Already Max, take me out on a date first" 

"Okay first of all Chloe this sort of was a date and second I almost fingered you while you slept so shut up....." 

"You didn't have to move your hand Max......you could've finished....." Chloe starts up the truck and speeds of while Max just sits there a blushing disaster

During the drive back to the dorm Chloe and Max sit in complete silence. Max wants to talk but she's really tired as she almost dosses off again while Chloe is doing her best to stay awake but smoking a cigarette. Max would say something but again....she's tired....

"We're here love" Chloe flicks the cigarette out the window while Bongo stretchers getting fur all over Max who can't help herself but say 'Aww' 

"You're a goop Max for real...." Chloe laughs and hops out of her truck. Making sure to walk over towards Max's door to open it for her 

"Uh....Chloe?" Max asks feeling embarrassed about something 

"Yeah babe?" Chloe asks smiling at her

_NO SMILING CHLOE! YOU'RE TOO CUTE UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK AT HER FACE UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Can you uh.....carrymeplease....." Max says to quickly but Chloe chuckles and walks over to Max

"Anything for you love" Chloe puts on hand on Max's side carrying her easily while Max holds on to Chloe just to be safe. Max can't help but to love being carried while Bongo follows the two girls. 

"You know Max.....I could carry you like this when we get married......" Chloe says but as soon as she says it she winces 

"I uh I mean....." Chloe tries to say something hopefully Max didn't hear her which she didn't. Max has finally fell asleep right in Chloe's arms. Chloe's heart is beating so quick she can't help but to love how small and adorable Max is sleeping in her arms. When they get to Max's dorm is a bit of a problem.....

"Maxi....I need keys...." Chloe whispers hoping she won't completely wake Max up. Max doesn't say anything so Chloe tries again but Max's dorm room opens revealing all of her roommates standing there with college guys accompanying each girl. 

"I uh....Max is asleep she's not drunk....." Chloe is a bit intimated at the fact that so many people are watching her 

"Come in Chloe....." One of the roommates say (Chloe doesn't know her name) and shuts the door behind them. Chloe sees that everyone is wearing PJs and a movie being played in the background. Pizza, beer, and soda are all around the living room. 

"You guys are having a party....?" Chloe asks not even having troubles with the tiny Max in her arms 

"Yup, you're welcome to join if you'd like...." One of the roommates offer 

"Oh no it's chill...." Chloe sees that the couch has blankets all over so there goes Chloe's bed. Not that Chloe would sleep on the couch anyway after what happened earlier today.....

"We're just gonna get some rest, you guys have fun though" Chloe says while she carries Max into her room and Bongo follows suit 

"You're not going to say anything about the guys being here are you Chloe?" 

"Not if you guys don't say anything about Bongo...." Chloe waits for a responce and when she doesn't get one she just assumes they agree so she walks over to Max's room. The room is dark but Chloe ain't gonna turn on the light thinking it'll wake Max up so very carefully Chloe walks over to Max's bed and gentelly places her on the bed. 

"Sleep with me Chloe" Max stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake up 

"That's the plan babe" Chloe says kissing Max on the forehead which earns a smile from Max. Chloe feels on the ground that there's just clothes on the floor but still it doesn't mean she's not going to bump into anything else. Very carefully Chloe tip toes her way around Max's bed and can't help but to say 'Fuck yeah didn't bump into anything' when she makes it over to her side. Chloe's confidence goes out the window as she almost falls out of the bed but she saves herself. She gets into bed while Bongo jumps on Chloe's chest and an arm is thrown around Chloe's waste. Only one person can have this arm around Chloe's waste and only one person is currently making her way to lay right on Chloe's boobs. 

"I love you Max" Chloe says 

"Love you more Chloe....." Max says 

"Impossible dude...." Chloe's last words before she too gets some rest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Max's roommates have names? I dunno if I should but if you guys want them to have names I'll give them some. I have some ideas on making Max's roommates more involved in the story....  
> They party like a lot a lot so no Kate won't be one of the roommates :( BUT that don't mean I won't introduce Kate at a later time :). Let me know what you guys think I love hearing from you guys :D


	18. I can't stop thinking about you.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe contacts the band members while Max has class and a certain blue haired goddess is on her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRICEFIELD FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF smut is gonna be next chapter ;O FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Its a beautiful morning in LA, it's the start of a new week and for Max she has classes today. It's almost winter break but she still has work to do. Homework not actual work, still got fired from her job due to "budget cuts". It makes her sad to think about it but a former employ who worked at Subway is doing a lot of things to Max, all good things...

Speaking of the former employ who used to work at Subway Chloe opens her eyes and sees that Max isn't by her side. Her amazing kitty Bongo his but he's licking himself which is the first thing Chloe sees 

"Can you lick yourself someone where else dude?" Chloe tells Bongo who just meows at her and continues to lick his balls in front of Chloe. Chloe can't help but to chuckle at this as she pets Bongo's head and scans the room for Max. She sees a note on the door so she gets up and reads it 

**Had classes to go to today. :( miss you already but I saw you did my homework for me?!?! That's insane Chloe! Thank you :)**

**See you soon Chlo <3 **

**P.S Feed Bongo so you don't gotta worry**

**P.P.S Thank you for carrying me last night. :)**

"She is such a dork....but she's my dork." Chloe says to absolutely no one and takes the note off of Max's door. She looks around the empty apartment and sees that it's a bit dirty from last night so what the hell Chloe is in a good mood she decides to clean the apartment. She finds the trash bags and vacuum cleaner rather easily so she puts on her headphones from her bag, puts her music on and thrashers while she cleans. 

_"MASTER OF PUPPETS I'M PULLING YOUR STRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

_"TWISTING YOUR MIND AND SMASHING YOUR DREAMSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_"BLINDED BY ME YOU CAN'T SEE A THING!"_

_"JUST CALL MY NAME CUZ I'LL HEAR YOU SCREAMMMMMMM"_

Chloe sings to herself not even realizing that Max's roommates have returned after they went out to get some coffee. 

" _MASTER! MASTER!"_

" _JUST CALL MY NAME I'LL HEAR YOU SCREAMMMMMM"_

Chloe does an imaginary air guitar in the air and jumps on the couch continuing to thrash. Max's roommates are once again giggling and totally not recording the singing Chloe. Chloe's awesome air guitar finally stops when she looks over and sees all of Max's roommates laughing at her. Chloe instantly turns off her phone and gets off the couch 

"I uh...." Chloe tries to say but her cheeks are forming bright pink as she kinda wants to die of embarrassment. 

"You're cool Chloe, Metallica is badass" One of Max's roommates say. 

"I see you started to clean, you don't have to you know. I was gonna get one of the guys to do it...." A different roommate says. Man Chloe should really ask for their names.....

"Uh yeah it's no problem...." Chloe says finally remembering how to talk 

"Oh and we might've recorded you by the way...." 

Chloe doesn't say anything at all she just nods her head while Bongo goes to comfort his blushing owner. Max's roommates all scatter in their rooms while Chloe decides to watch some cat videos. She's done cleaning all she has to do is take out the trash but that could come in a later time. For now it's cat videos time, Chloe has her Bongo next to her but no Max. It's 50% good but it could've been 100% better if Max was here 

"Do you guys know how long Max's classes are?" Chloe yells 

"No clue, we don't share alot of classes." One of the roommates yell back. 

"Guess it's you and me Bongo...." Chloe pets Bongo while he gets comfortable on Chloe's lap 

Speaking of Max she's currently trying her best not to fall asleep. She did shock her professor by turning in the homework and Max was kind of thankful he didn't realize that it wasn't her handwriting on the homework. Her professor is a bit old and Max kinda wishes she would've done it herself but hey Chloe did it for her and that's a good thing? Max should find ways to not get distracted by Chloe and especially Bongo.....

Max is sitting pretty far back in the class trying her best to take notes and try not to sleep. She has no friends in this class so can't really ask someone for their notes. Max does wish she would introduce herself and go to parties she gets invited too but she has Chloe and Bongo now and that's good enough for Max. Speak of the devil Max's phone rings and she sees that it's from Chloe. She did see that she got a text from one of her roommates but she'll check that later. Max almost drops her phone in complete excitement when she sees Chloe texted her but avoids the potential embarrassment. 

Chloe texted her a picture of her and Bongo with the caption 'Don't see what your roommate texted you. It's nothing' 

Max REALLY wants to know what her roommates texted her however there's one problem. Max can pretty much see Chloe's bra as the shirt she's wearing is doing a terrible job covering up her body. She's wearing a black bra again not a problem HOWEVER when Max finally sees the video her roommates sent her Chloe's singing and that's about 2/3 things Chloe is doing when she had that sexy dream about Chloe. She's not serenading Max but she's wearing a black bra and her singing voice is still.....fantastic. 

Max really tries to focus now fighting off sexy thoughts she's having about Chloe but it FAILS, like REALLY fails and to make matters worse Max flashes back to the drive in when she had her hand down Chloe's pants and pretty much fingered her right then and there. _Chloe was pretty wet too......she was turned on by it....by me?_

_Okay Max don't get horny in class.....don't get horny in class.....don't get horny in class......andddddddddddd I'm horny in class fantastic...._

Max can't help but to stare at the picture Chloe sent her then back at the video. Chloe just singing away with a big goofy smile......Chloe smiling with Bongo while her bra strap is falling down......Chloe's shirt falling down the more she jumps.....Chloe's tits are jumping up and down when she jumps..... _Does Chloe have big tits? They look pretty big......_

For the rest of class Max is absolutely miserable. Her thoughts about Chloe are getting more and more sexual as Chloe sends her text after text on what she's doing oh and because fuck Max apparently Chloe just HAD to send her a selfie of herself right when she got out of the shower. She is wearing only a towel too because today is tease Max day for some reason.....

As her classes for the day come to an end Max has one thought in her head. _Should I have sex with Chloe? I.....I kinda do now......will things get awkward between us? I don't want it to be but I want her......so bad right now......_

When the final bell rings Max pretty much runs back to her roommate only to see Chloe's gone. Bongo is currently with one of Max's roommates but no Chloe in sight.....

"Where's Chloe?" Max asks out of breath.....

"Oh she said she's meeting some dudes from a band today. She just left too...." One of her roommates say while scratching Bongos ears Max's phone rings and it is from Chloe saying where she is. 

_Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk why does Chloe have to leave nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omg she's actually talking to that band today yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i still wanna have sex with chloe thooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo do i? Yes....yes I do......_

"Why are you out of breath Max?" 

"I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH CHLOE BUT LIKE I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH A GIRL BEFORE AND SHE WAS MY FIRST KISS AND NOW I DUNNO WHAT TO DO PLEASE HELP ME!" Max blurts. 

"I see.....GUYS GET IN HERE!" The roommate yells and every single one of Max's roommates appears. 

"Max wants to have sex with Chloe today"

Max wasn't expecting that to be announced in front of anyway but Chloe's not here and Max dunno where she is so she needs help. 

"Actually before you guys say something I got to get something from my room...."

Max runs towards her room, slams the door and jumps in her bed. The sexual thoughts she's having isn't leaving her head so she needs to relive them. Which she does pretty quickly actually, not even pulling her pants down all the way which results in soaked panties. Max has to relax for a few minutes before she's ready to move again but when she does her sheets are also soaked. One look at her hand and that too is soaked..... _Do I normally cum this much holy shit...._

Max wipes her hand on her soaked sheets not even thinking about taking them off and returns to her roommates a smile just refusing to leave her face. 

"Did you enjoy yourself Max?" 

_Wait.....did they......hear me?.......no they didn't I'm quiet......._

"I uh.....don't know what you're talking about" A blush forms and Max looks down on the ground. The attention Bongo is getting stops so he makes his way towards Max purring at her to get some pets but even Max doesn't pet him so Bongo just lays down on Max's lap knowing the pets will come.....

"Your walls aren't soundproof Max....we all heard you from here. Hell I'm not surprised Chloe didn't hear you considering you pretty much yelled her name....." 

_Oh......................................fuck......_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first official Pricefield smut hope ye enjoy :)

"Thanks for joining us dude, we love your voice and are totally interested in you being the lead singer of our band" Trevor tells Chloe while the other band member Justin is trying to pick up some chicks. They met at some bar and Chloe just can't wait to tell Max the good news but she still has some questions. 

"Band? But there's only two of you...." Chloe asks 

"Yeah, we gotta be honest we never really had a gig before. Me and Justin can't sing for shit so yeah you'll make us a band. If you're interested of course" Trevor says. 

"Dude hella yes I'm interested!" Chloe says extremely excited 

"Wait did anyone else send you guys a video? Or was it just me...." Chloe asks 

"Again we can't lie you're the only one but your voice is amazing we don't have to hear anyone else. For it being LA I thought we'd get more but nope only you. Our flier wasn't really that professional now that I think about it...." Trevor thinks to himself. Trevor and Justin are obviously stoners the smell its self is obvious but her being the only one who sent them a video of her voice makes her think somethings wrong 

"So what do you guys play?" Chloe asks 

"I got drums, Justin's guitar. Can you play an instrument?" 

"Nah....just singing...." Chloe says a bit disappointed maybe she should've learned how to play a guitar or drums....

"It's all good dude your voice is good enough. We could teach you how to play if you're interested but if not it's all good" 

"But are you guys good? You say I'm a good singer but it wouldn't mean shit if you guys can't play....." Chloe's really worried that all of this would be for nothing if these guys can't play 

"Yeah figured you were going to ask that....here let me show you..." Trevor pulls out his phone while Justin gets a drink thrown at his face and returns to the duo 

"Yoooo is this the girl?" Justin asks while he goes to fist bump Chloe which she accepts 

"Yup this is Chloe" Trevor says

"Awesome shit dude, can't fucking wait till we all play together." Justin smells like weed and his face still has alcohol but he's not hitting on Chloe. She'd tell him off of course but these two guys are really cool. 

"Oh shit you didn't say no did you? Cause if you didn't that's cool but like I just assumed since you're still here that you agreed...." Justin looks really upset 

"Dude I'm fucking in, waiting to hear you guys play first." Chloe looks around the bar and sees that it's pretty packed but she also sees that today is open mic night. It's around 5PM and mic night starts at 8. Chloe would rather absolutely be in a band then sing by herself....also a lot of chicks here and the music being played is absolutely Chloe's cup of tea. 

"Alright shit sorry it took so long anyways here's me and Justin" Trevor shows Chloe the video of the two of them 

"Yoooo this is Justin and Trev" Justin says in the video the quality is absolutely terrible but Chloe isn't interested in that 

"Since we don't have a singer we're just going to do the instrumental to our favorite song. Hope you guys enjoy" Justin says again. Chloe wonders who these guys are talking to but anyway Trevor starts up the drums. Chloe has no clue what song this is but Trevor's alternating between the the symbols and the drum for a few more moments until Justin starts up the electric guitar and that's when Chloe recognizes the song. Those two have amazing chemistry going back and forth but its just the two of them and they're really enjoying themselves. 

"Alright that's enough" Chloe tells them even though the song isn't even done yet. Trevor stops the song and is worried Chloe isn't interested anymore but the exact opposite 

"You guys are badass, you need me and we can do a gig today." Chloe points at the open mic night flyer. Justin and Trevor want to say something but Chloe says something first 

"But how are you guys with a singer? Have you guys had any experience?" Both guys shake their head no

"Alright not the worse. I have an idea on what song I can sing." Chloe tells the guys what song and tells them to get their instruments and bring them to the bar. Chloe says goodbye to the boys and speeds off to tell Max the rather amazing room. Speaking of Max she hasn't gotten a text back after she told her where she'd be. Chloe really doesn't think much of it so she drives to Max's place really excited to tell her the amazing news. 

"Oh shit....I don't have a key and the door is locked. I hope Max is...." before Chloe can even finish that sentence the door instantly opens and Chloe is engulfed in a Max attack. Kisses all over Chloe's face while her body gets squeezed by Max. _I really want this to happen every single time I come in...._

Chloe needs a second to breath so she holds on to Max and slams the door shit 

"Easy there Maximo I've only been home for a few seconds...." Chloe says while a goofy smile is on her face loving that reaction from Max but Max lets go of Chloe and her whole mood changes 

"I'm sorry....I just missed you and...." Max slumps on the couch and gives Bongo some head pats 

"Nuuu Max I missed you too it's just a girl gotta breath love. How was your day?" Chloe asks still hoping she didn't ruin the mood 

"It was fine...." Max says and frowns a little 

"Babe you just took me off guard is all I wasn't expecting it but it don't mean I didn't enjoy the Max attack" Chloe smiles and sits next to Max and Bongo 

"Max attack?" Max giggles 

"Yes it's when the cutie like yourself attacks me with kisses and hugs. Anyway I got AMAZING news" Max smiles hearing this 

"I GOT A GIG WITH THAT BAND! WE'RE PLAYING TODAY AT 8 AND I REALLY WANT YOU TO BE THERE BUT LIKE IF YOU CAN'T I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND...." Chloe goes from really happy to super nervous thinking Max wouldn't want to come. Chloe just sits there waiting for a reaction from Max but what she didn't expect is Max to stand up and take her hand. 

"Come on....I know what we can do to celebrate" Max says and Chloe is confused at first 

"Um but the kitchen is right there Max..." Chloe says 

"We're not going in the kitchen Chloe...." Max says in a sexy voice even she didn't even know she had 

"Wait.....the bathroom?" Chloe says still not understanding 

"Not the bathroom....there's only one room in this place left....." Max says really hoping Chloe is going to catch her drift 

"What are we going to do it the bedroom......OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chloe says finally catching on while Max laughs. Max doesn't say anything she just holds Chloe's hand while Chloe tells Bongo to just stay there and don't move. Bongo tilts his head confused but he doesn't follow the two girls 

Max walks Chloe in her bedroom and instantly sees her soaked sheets and there's go the confidence Max had..... _Please don't see the sheets....._

"You had a good time huh?" Chloe says pretty much knowing why her sheets are so wet. _I wonder what Max was thinking about....._

"I....uh....." Max manages to say but she's still completely embarrassed. 

"What were you thinking about?" Chloe asks till hoping she can salvage the mood but even if she's loving how embarrassed Max is

"I....uh....." She says again while Chloe locks the door and throws the sheet on the floor. 

"Was it me? I hope you were thinking about me when you touched yourself Max cause if not.....I'll be sad. You don't want me to be sad do you Max?" Chloe says inchining closer to Max but there's still some distance between them 

"No....sad Chloe isn't good Chloe...." Max says _THIS. IS. THE. GREATEST. MOMENT. OF. MY. LIFE._

"Good cause if I hear you've been touching yourself to other girls.....well then I'll get angry. Do you want me to get angry Max?" Chloe says hoping Max is enjoying herself but she starts to laugh and the mood is sort of ruined? 

"Why are you laughing Max?" Chloe can't help but to smile just a little bit 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you it's just.....I'm sorry....." Max says hoping her laughter didn't make Chloe mad 

"No no I wanna know Max" Chloe says now very curious

"I don't want the mood to change Chloe....." Max says 

"It's not baby....." Chloe scoots closer to Max and Max sits down on the bed 

"I just....you reminded me of the Hulk is all and I'm sorry....." Max says worrying she's going to upset Chloe. She VERY much liked Chloe taking charge but her stupid laughter ruined it 

"Nothing to be sorry about Maxi that's just my sex talk....." Chloe shrugs her shoulders but reassures Max the mood isn't ruined by giving her a kiss on the lips. Then on the cheek....then on the neck and Max makes the tiniest of moans which Chloe loves but she also stops when she feels Max's shaky hands that's on her knee 

"Why did you stop Chloe?" 

"You're shaking Max....." 

Max doesn't say anything but she grabs Chloe's hand and puts it right where her heart is 

"My heart is about to explode out of my chest too Chloe but that doesn't mean I don't want this. Nothing in my body is telling me to stop, I know we talked about sex last night and I'm not going to be that great in bed but I want this Chloe. I want you, ALL of you....yes I did get off to thoughts of you but that was just my imagination. Now if I can get off to you actually eating me out now that.....would make me really happy....." Max says unsure where it all came from but she meant every word 

"That's really hot Max....like REALLY hot....." Chloe grins and leans over for a passionate kiss. The kiss is slow just the way Max likes it but Chloe takes charge and it causes Chloe to be on top of Max lands her head on a pillow. The kiss still goes on for just a few more seconds until Chloe pulls back 

"Wowzers" Chloe says 

"Wowzers?" Max asks laughing again 

"Oh don't laugh Max...." Chloe says with the tiniest of blushes forming on her cheeks 

"I'm not laughing at you....it's just it sounds like something I would say" Max sits up and lands a few quick kisses on Chloe's lips and when the kisses are done Max takes her shirt off. 

"You're beautiful baby....just plain beautiful...." Max is wearing a white bra that's shielding Max's perfect tits so Chloe asks if she can take Max's bra off which Max aggress

Chloe just sits there waiting for Max refusing to take her eyes of Max's body but Max is having some trouble taking her bra off 

"Help?" Chloe asks which Max nods. Max turns her body around so Chloe can look at Max's freckled back and holy shit does Chloe want to count all of them but she presses her lips against Max's back which results in another tiny moan from Max. _Anddddddd that's my new favorite sound ever_

Chloe continues the kiss assault on Max's back by making her way upwards to Max's shoulder and the urge to just leave a hickey right on her neck is tempting but she really wants to see Max's boobs right now. Max very much turned is waiting for Chloe to unhook her bra. 

"You nervous too?" Max asks when she feels Chloe's shaky hands on her backs but her bra is unhooked as Chloe throws the bra on the ground. 

"Mhm...." Is all Chloe can say but when Max turns around she's completely silent again 

Max's boobs are small which is what Chloe expected but she doesn't give a single fuck. They're perfect....they're Max's and Chloe needs to feel, lick, kiss them right now. 

"Are you sure you're ready Max? Having sex is a big step in a relationship...." Chloe asks one more time just to make sure Max is ready 

"Chloe....I love you and I trust you. I'm ready now please suck on my boobs....." Max whines. 

"Your wish is my command Max..." Chloe smiles and Max very carefully puts her head back on the pillow. Chloe takes one more stare at these beauties until she stops by sucking one of her boobs and squeezes the other. 

"MmmfUccccck ChloeEeee" Max moans. Chloe smiles and continues her sucking and squeezing but Max's moans are getting louder and louder. She's really thankful all her roomates are gone. Max is already riled up pretty quickly but she wants to put her hands in her hair but Chloe is quick to react. Wanting to take some charge she pins Max's hands downs with one of her hands not too hard and starts to bite not to hard one of Max's boobs.

"ChLoEEE FiNgER In Meee NOW!" Max can barley say as the biting continues for just a few more moments until Chloe stops not wanting to leave a mark on Max's gorgeous tits 

Chloe understands but she starts to lick around Max's body as Max can't help but to arch her back in complete arousal but she stops around Max's belly button unsure if she's ticklish or not she goes back to licking very slowly all around Max's small body. She continues to slowly lick while her hand makes her way down Max's pants. 

"You're not wearing any underwear baby...." Chloe says only for a moment then she continues to lick her entire body under Max's boobs. Evident by how loud her moans are Chloe makes a mental note that this is what Max REALLY enjoys. 

Chloe can't help but to feel like a instant badass as she feels just how wet Max's pussy feels. She really wants to feel Max on her tongue but just the sounds that Chloe is hearing makes her continue to lick all around Max's body wondering where exactly is Max's Kryptonite. Chloe takes one of her fingers and makes her way down Max's pants, it takes her a while to find her clit considering she can't really see where her finger is right now but when she finds it....

"UUunNhHh FuCKKKKKK!" Max moans while Chloe continues. Max must be pretty close right now Chloe continues her licking until she licks right under Max's boobs and that's what gets the loudest moan from Max. 

"AnNToTHER FinggER" Max manages to say and Chloe don't gotta be told twice as another finger makes her way down Max's already soaked pants. She probably should've took her pants off now that she thinks about it but the sounds and moans that Max is making is making Chloe insane she doesn't want to stop. Another finger is added while Chloe continues to speed up rubbing. The position that Chloe is in is really uncomfortable as her legs are dangling off the bed while her body is sort of on top of Max and sort of on the bed. 

"I'M gUnNNA..."

"Shhhh baby save your breath...." Chloe orders but she knows Max is about to explode any second now. Max's loud moaning is cancelling out Bongo's scratches/ whimpering at the door. Chloe has to add one more finger until finally Max's juices explodes all over Chloe's hand. 

"ChLOOOOE!" Max orgasms tugging the bed so she can control herself. Chloe did have her eyes closed trying to focus on her rubbing and licking Max's body but she just had to see Max's face when she came. And it was worth it....

"You're so beautiful baby...." Chloe says while she tastes some of Max's cum. Chloe looks up and sees Max's heavy pants trying to breath while sweat is all over Max's forehead but Chloe is quick to react. She gets up and uses her hand to wipe off some of the sweat but she also kisses Max's forehead and then her lips 

"You got some cum on her lips...." Max says after she finally remembers the English language 

"I know....." Chloe says and goes back down to take Max's pants off which is absolutely covered in cum. 

"Thank you...." Max says and smiles at Chloe. Her whole body is now completely naked and Chloe manages to cry just a little 

"Are you crying....?" Max asks worried that something is wrong 

"You're just....so beautiful....those sounds were really fucking hot love" Just a small bit of tears but Max is quick to kiss Chloe on each cheek and then on the lips. 

"Do you want me too...you know?" Max asks 

"If you want too baby....." Chloe says but finally hears Bongos whimpers at the door. Chloe is quick to react as she opens the door to see a crying Bongo laying on the floor really upset. 

"I'm so sorry Bongo...." Chloe kneels down to pet the upset kitty while the naked Max joins her. Chloe picks up the big kitty and walks over back to the bed while Max scratches his chin and belly 

"You're a good mother Chloe...." Max points out 

"Wait what???" Chloe says unsure if she heard Max right 

"A cat mom you dork" Max leans over to kiss Chloe's lips and Bongos fur but she manages to get some in her mouth so she's quick to spit that out 

Hearing the word mother and her name in the same sentence used to scare Chloe but now....hearing it from Max? It makes Chloe smile.....


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's first time singing with the band

"You know I think Bongo just wanted some attention." The sleeping Bongo has fallen asleep right in Chloe's arms. Max on the other hand can't stop thinking about what just happened with her and Chloe. Sex with a girl.....and she's a girl too? Fucking amazing.....she's still naked too which Chloe hasn't really complained at all. 

"That was amazing Chloe..." Max says kissing Chloe's shoulders and cheeks 

"That it was love, that it was...." Chloe still can't help but to smile thinking of the amazing sounds Max made. Cause of her! 

"Do you want me too....you know....." Max blushes, she's scared but she's also ready. 

"You know I want you too babe but I gotta get back to the band but after....." Chloe gets up and gives Max a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Oh....have fun Chloe....." Max frowns. She's really going to miss Chloe singing. She's going to look so sexy on stage....

"You aren't coming love?" Chloe asks 

"I um....do you want me too?" 

"That'd be really fucked up if after we have sex I wouldn't want you to watch me sing. Hella fucking yes I want you to come love...." Chloe smiles which Max nods her head at getting a quick kiss on the lips from Chloe but also a kiss on the tummy and a lick which Max moans at 

"Someone's got a sensitive tummy...." Chloe winks and waits for Max to put some clothes on. 

"Will Bongo be okay? My roommates aren't here...." Max says a bit worried 

"Where are your roommates by the way?" 

"Oh I um.....I might've told them to leave cause I....toldthemIwantedtohavesexwithyou" Max says way to quick hoping Chloe didn't catch that but her smile says otherwise 

"Well tell your roommates they could come back. Besides I think he'll remain sleeping anyway but just in case...." Chloe can't help but to bite her lip when sees the freckles all over Max's body and almost wants to cry again when she sees Max putting a bra back on 

"I can't wait till after the show Max cause what I'm going to do to you.....and especially those beauties. I'm literally going to rock your world love....again. And again....and again...." Chloe walks outside while Max is just a complete blushing mess listening to Chloe. She goes to follow Chloe and that's when she sees her camera just hanging there on the doorknob. Max grabs her digital camera and gives Bongo one more kiss. Fur once again getting in her mouth Max spits it out and sees that Chloe already has Bongos food and water in separate bowls.

Chloe and Max walk hand in hand to Chloe's truck. After getting some lip from Max to put her seat belt on she quickly speeds off and heads towards the bar. While Chloe drives Max looks over and sees Chloe is pretty calm actually while Max is shaking like a leaf. What if Chloe blows it? What if she isn't that great? WHAT IF THEY GET BOOED! 

"Maybe this wasn't...." Max says but gets interrupted by Chloe 

"We're here babe. You okay?" Chloe asks a bit worried but Max just shakes her head. Max has no clue why she's so nervous, Chloe is the singer and she looks FINE. 

"How are you not nervous? My heart is beating like a train Chlo." 

"Because I know you'll be watching" Chloe smiles and walks inside the bar while Max has to wait for a few moments to follow her. Her heart, mind and brain was all screaming 'HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY?'

The bar is pretty packed for a Saturday night as Max had to push some people out of the way. Camera still in hand she's worried she won't get some good shots of Chloe and the band. Chloe gives Max a quick kiss on the cheek and spots Justin and Trevor setting things up. The bar was loud and noisy before Chloe came in but now....while she approaches the stage? Absolute quiet, the jealous part of Max is slowly creeping it's way trying to fight Max's thoughts. She has to take a few deep breathes to calm herself down but one look at Chloe giving fist bumps to those two guys and she feels better.....sort of. 

"Yo dudes you got the song down?" Chloe asks while the two of them scan the crowd 

"Hell yeah, good pick by the way." Trevor says 

"We never had a crowd before.....DUDE LOOK AT THIS CROWD!" Justin gives Trevor and Chloe a really hard high five. 

"You guys nervous?" Chloe asks the two of them. She's a bit nervous too but the freckled cutie who just gave Chloe a thumbs up makes her feel better 

"Yup" Both guys say 

"Good, follow my lead guys. We got this...." Chloe takes one more deep breath while the two guys walk on over to their instruments. Chloe's going to need some help from both of these guys to help carry her but she turns around and sees both guys smiling at them ready to rock Chloe knows she got this. A quick mic check from Chloe and a thumbs up from Justin and Trevor, everyone's ready. Chloe approaches the microphone while the bars patrons silently watch her 

"YOOOOOOOOO WHAT'S GOING ON LA!" Chloe shouts at the crowd which gets them pumped up as Max jumps at the loud noise but Chloe looks right at her and mouths 'You got this' Chloe can tell Max isn't used to being in bars. 

"Alright so I wanna thank this kick ass bar for leading me and my guys perform. Now I gotta warn you all this is the first time we're preforming in front of a crowd but we're all hella excited to give you all some kick ass music! ARE YOU READYYYYYY" Chloe shouts again which gets the crowd even more pumped up. Some wolf whistles from guys and girls worries Max but seeing Chloe smiling up on stage fights off the jealous part of her body 

"The song we're going to be singing for you guys is for my special lady in the front row." Chloe points at Max which embarrasses her but Chloe kneels down and whispers something in her ear. 

"I love you" Chloe gives Max a rather passionate kiss which gets some more wolf whistles and some groans from the crowd but it makes Max really blush and smile which is perfect for Chloe. Justin and Trevor look at themselves and back at Chloe. One nod from Chloe and Justin starts the song up with a few riffs from his electrical guitar. 

_I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside_ Chloe sings 

_I could lie to myself ,but it's true_ Chloe walks towards Justin while the two of them do what it is they do best 

_There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

_Girl I'm out of my head over you._ Chloe walks around the stage singing slow but her gaze hasn't left Max's beautiful blue eyes. 

_I lived so long believin' all love was blind._ Trevor starts up the drums and now the three of them are preforming together. 

_But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

_It's foreverrrrr_

_This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind._ Justin starts to really shed his guitar while Trevor 

_Foreverrrrrr_

_Until my life is through_

_Girl I'll be lovin you forever_ Chloe looks at both Justin and Trevor who are in perfect harmony with Chloe's singing. Max looks around the crowd and sees that some people are crying, holding hands, recording Chloe 

Chloe stops her singing for a few to let Justin and Trevor take the song for a few moments but Chloe syncs it up perfectly with Trevors drum beat 

_I hear the echo of a promise I made_

_When you're strong you can stand on your own_ Justin stops for a few while he lets Trevor take the lead

_But those words grow distant as I look at your face_

_No I don't wanna go it alone_

_I never thought I'd my heart on the line._ Chloe has made her way towards Trevor while Justin waits. Trevor's drum beats are lining up perfectly with Chloe's singing 

_But everything about you is tellin'_ _me this time_

_It's foreverrrrr_ Justin returns to strumming his guitar while the three of them are sweating bullets but are loving this crowd reaction. Chloe goes back to walking around the stage but her gaze isn't off Max's eyes 

_This time I know there's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever_

_Until my life is thru_ Justin takes the lead while Trevor provides backup 

_Girl I'll be lovin you forever_

Chloe stops her singing and lets the two bandmates lead. She can't help but to get a bit teary eyed wondering what her Dad would think that his daughter is singing in front of a live crowd. Justin and Trevors playing is lining up too perfectly while the both of them is laser focused with their instruments. The two of them take the song for just a few more moments until Chloe start to sing again 

_I see my future when I look in your eyes_

_It took your love to make my heart come alive_

_Cos I lived all my life believin all love is blind_

_But everything about you is tellin me this timeeeeeee_

_It's foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_This time I know there's no doubt in my mind_

_Foreverrrr_

_Until my life is thru_

_Girl I'll be lovin you foreverrrrrr_

_It's foreverrrrrr_

_This time I know and there's no doubt in my minddddd_

Justin makes his way towards Trevor and the two lifelong friends rock out together mashing it up perfectly 

_Foreverrrrrrrrrr_

_Until my life is thru_

_Girl I'll be lovin you forever_

The song is now over for Chloe and Trevor besides Justin who makes his way center stage and riffs on his guitar. It's not a solo finish but he strums the guitar strings for a few seconds until he finally finishes and the song is complete. For a first time the chemistry between the three of them was perfect. Not a single mess up, the three of them really were focused. Band who has no name has a future in the music industry for sure....

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHnkMlCOl50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember a LONG time ago I asked you guys if you had any song ideas Chloe should sing. Well I wanted to go with your guys picks BUT I decided to go with different ones. I really like the songs don't get me wrong but Chloe singing about her dad and that...other song she picked ;)   
> So yeah I apologize for not going with any of your guys songs D:


	21. That was awesome!

"You were amazing Chloe!" Max says. It's about 4 in the morning when they finally left the bar and Max is just in complete awe in the moment. After they finished Max of course cried her eyes out due to Chloe singing the song for her but she's just so happy! A beautiful girl not only sang a song for her she also had sex with the same beautiful women! Definitely one of the best days Max has ever had. 

"I'm glad you liked it Max seriously. I was worried the song might've been too much but I just said fuck it." The high on this day won't leave Chloe's mind. Justin and Trevor promised they'll keep touch and there's even talks they'll do another gig later this week! Chloe was nervous at the start but those nervous vanished when she saw the smile on Max's face and listening to the cheers of the crowd. 

"Oh shoot!" Max says which gets Chloe's attention as they pull up to Max's place. 

"What's wrong love?" Chloe asks a bit worried 

"I forgot to take pictures of you and the band...." Max frowns 

"Oh....that's alright you'll take pictures next time..." Chloe leans in and gives Max a kiss on the cheek 

"Next time?" Max says a bit surprised 

"Never mind stupid of me to bring it up...." Chloe says a bit disappointed with herself. She goes to leave but Max puts her hand on top of hers 

"No no Chloe I want to go to your shows it's just...." Max takes a deep breath before continuing 

"I can't believe this is happening I mean a dork like me dating a punk rocker like you? I dunno I just find it hard to believe that you love me...." Max frowns and wishes she didn't just say that.

"Well you better believe it Max because I do. I really REALLY love you...." Chloe smiles 

"If you don't want to go to our shows I totally understand. I know that bars aren't really your favorites...." 

"Maybe I can't go to ALL of your shows but I'll try my best. I am still in college...." Max points out 

"OH SHIT! DO YOU HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW WE GOTTA GET YOU TO SLEEP LOVE!" Chloe remembers and frantically gets out of the car and rushes over to the passenger seat 

"Today was the best day of my life Chloe....I can afford to be tired tomorrow" Max smiles and before she can say something else Chloe lifts her up in her arms and rushes over to her place. 

This day just got a whole lot better now that Chloe is carrying Max. Max just REALLY likes being carried by Chloe, it's a bit embarrassing that she could do it so easily but still how she feels in Chloe's arms is just perfect. 

The two arrive at Max's place and sees Bongo sleeping on the couch with a yellow note next to him. At first Chloe makes a beeline to Max's bedroom but Max tells her to check the note that's on Bongo. Chloe doesn't think to put Max down as the two of them walk over to the sleepy kitty and read the note 

**Your cat really sleeps a lot. Hope your night was magical <3 **

Max can't help but to blush just a little as Chloe gives her a quick peck on the lips. The two walk over to the bedroom and Chloe just tosses Max onto bed which wasn't what she thought would happen 

"CHLOE!" Max says a bit frightened 

"Yessssss Max?" Chloe says with a grin on her face 

"Don't toss me like that...." Max fakes pout 

"It's not my fault you and Bongo weigh the same..." Chloe laughs and dodges a pillow thrown by Max 

"Asshole!" Max shouts but can't help but to smile 

"I'm your asshole!" Chloe shouts back and this makes Max heart jump for joy. 

Chloe returns with the sleeping Bongo in her arms and walks over to Max. She gives her a quick kiss and places Bongo right between the two of them. Chloe gets into bed and is immediately held by Max. 

"You're like a Koala babe I swear" Chloe laughs and snuggles closer to Max 

Max wraps her arms around Chloe and gives her kisses all over her body which earns a bit of a moan from Chloe 

"Keep it up and you'll have a very amazing morning babe..." Chloe says and is instantly turned on from Max. She waits for more kisses but when she doesn't feel anything she turns around and sees that Max has fallen asleep. Chloe can't help but to laugh as she turns back around and quickly falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter and yes this next one is the last one for this series :(   
> I just wanted to say thank you for everything who reads/comments/kudos/ my fics. It means the world to me and I'm not going to stop writing on here :D   
> I'll have the next chapter to 'Life in the Zombie Apocalypse' later today n I hope ya'll are doing well during this pandemic


	22. Wanna tour the world with me?

"Holy shirt Max we got another gig!" Chloe says to her girlfriend whose giving Bongo some pets. 

"That's awesome Chloe! Wait did you say holy shirt?" 

"I've been watching this show called The Good Place. I would watch it with you but someone keeps falling asleep whenever we watch videos together." 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR BODY IS SO COMFY CHLOE!" Max makes a pretty good argument as Chloe can't really argue there. 

Bongo snuggles up in Max's lap while Chloe gives him so pets. He starts to purr while Chloe and Max talk about the gig

**One Epic Ride later....**

"You promise you'll take pictures this time babe?" Chloe asks 

"No promises if I get lost in those pretty little eyes of yours Chloe..." Max gives her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips while Chloe, Justin and Trevor get everything set up 

**One Totally Awesome set later....**

"THANK YOU! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING!" Chloe yells to the crowd. Since this was their second set together it wasn't a problem for the chemistry to really take over. Justin and Trevor have been mates for so long which Chloe really enjoys. They've been talking about a band name but haven't really thought of anything that sticks. They need something that really puts their name out their since it's LA. Max has suggested some name of her own but get shot down pretty quickly. Turns out it's really difficult to think of a band name....

Max DID take some pictures this time even if she got lost in Chloe's eyes she had to snap herself out of the trance that is Chloe Price. She did get a lot of wolf whistles which would bother her but Chloe gave her a kiss before they sang and Max is hoping this becomes a habit soon. 

**5 Totally Awesome sets later....**

The Chloe Price Band! Not the officially name still haven't thought of anything is getting some press. They've mostly played in some bars but they're starting to get attention of some very influential people. Chloe is the leader of the band but some of the terms they're talking about she has no clue what they mean. Justin and Trevor don't really know either which would bother them BUT it turns out Max actually understands what they're talking about. Even when her focus is on animals and photos Max has spend some time on leaning everything there is on being a manager. 

Chloe tells Max time after time she doesn't have to do this but she really doesn't mind. Max also takes pictures of the band and posts them all over social media which only bothers Chloe because she thinks she's overworking herself. With college, having a girlfriend stay at the same place, taking pictures, helping animals whenever she can, AND having a super duper amazing cat too help take care of? 

Now that's she's unemployed Max really likes spending her time with so many projects. Sure she gets exhausted but having a rocker girlfriend and Bongo with her makes it worth it. 

Justin and Trevor has been spending their free time with the ladies which bothered Chloe at first but they always show up whenever Chloe needs them which is perfect for her. They've mostly been singing cover songs lately as just like the band name they haven't gotten that far with a song on their own. Max does her best to keep the morale up in the band which works most of the time but sometimes it doesn't. 

With their popularity on the rise Max tends to worry that the three of them would let LA swallow them up and spit them out. The band tries to tell them she has nothing to worry out especially Chloe but she just has to see it to believe it. It's not like Max doesn't have trust in this band she's all in as much as they are however the worry does vanish whenever Justin Trevor or Chloe decline offers to get into exclusive parties. They've agreed to do it twice but both times managed to get them some awful headaches which resulted in them not having their best shows. 

Max's jealous side of her has up and left because before every single show Chloe always shouts Max out and gives her a kiss which Max loves. So. Damn. Much. 

The two of them haven't had sex since their first time. Chloe rarely has had free time to herself and Max having so many things on her plate she doesn't have time to herself either. However whenever Chloe says 'It'll happen when it'll happen.' does make Max smile but her sexual feelings are at a all time whenever she locks eyes with Chloe whenever she sings. Or when Chloe winks at her....Or just how sexy Chloe looks on stage....Or when Chloe does some super duper sneak kisses which results in the kiss lasting longer....Okay Max REALLY wants to have sex with Chloe. Chloe does too it's not her fault her girlfriend is a dork sitting there taking pictures of her whenever she sings. Or when Max winks at her...Or when Chloe catches Max masturbating which is actually quite a lot....Or when Max does literally anything....

Bongo has also made his way in band photos. Whenever Max's roommates can't take care of him the kitty stays backstage while Chloe sings. Bongo's favorites are always going to be Max and Chloe but that don't mean he's not going to accept the attention he gets from strangers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic down n I'm still sad ending them ;-;   
> Writing a alive Bongo was amazing and it won't be the last time he'll be alive in my fics ;)   
> I wanted to write one more scene when Chloe asks Max if she wants to go tour with her after a year time skip but I decided to just leave it with Bongo instead.   
> Can you blame me? Bongo deserves the love and respect that he deserves :D   
> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
